Au Fil des Notes
by Krys Song Wu
Summary: C'est en faisant le mur une nuit d'octobre que Jack découvre l'un des secrets les plus gardés de Pitch. Protégé et adulé par de nombreux Esprits, ce mystère laissera derrière lui de nombreuses questions, mais également un grand danger. L'archet crissant sur les cordes d'un vieux violon sera alors son seul allié pour comprendre. Car c'est au fil des notes que la mélodie prend forme.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je suis fière de vous présenter ma première fanfiction sur _Rise of the Guardians_ ! L'une des nombreuses que j'ai en préparation. Pour être honnête, j'écris cette fiction depuis plus d'un an et j'en suis actuellement au quatrième chapitre fini sur... dix. Oui, je ne vais pas vite. Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini d'écrire le tout pour le poster, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : si je procède de cette manière, elle ne sera jamais publiée. Du coup, je poste afin d'avoir (peut-être, oui, non) quelques reviews. Parce que les reviews me motivent énormément, et j'ai l'espoir qu'elles augmenteront mon rythme d'écriture. Ca en plus de la culpabilité de vous laisser sur votre faim. Bref, on verra comment ça se goupille, mais je vous avoue que ça va pas fort en ce moment. Je compte sur vos petites mains pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous n'avez pas aimé ! La critique, c'est toujours bon pour s'améliorer !**

 **Si vous vous attendez à une fiction qui finit avec un couple bien connu du fandom, vous allez être très déçus ! Avec un rating K+, n'espérez même pas un petit bisous, ce n'est pas le but de cette fiction. Désolée les fangirls !**

 **Inutile de vous rappeler que je ne possède aucun droit sur le film _Les Cinq Légendes_ ou sur les personnages inspirés des livres de _William Joyce_. Autant vous dire que, si je les avais, il y aurait déjà eu plusieurs suites, dont certaines (si ce n'est toutes) sur Pitch. Mais bon, c'est toujours beau de rêver.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Jack n'oublia jamais cette nuit d'octobre.

Sautant d'arbre en arbre avec une aisance qui lui était propre, l'esprit de l'Hiver vagabondait près de Burgess en sifflotant une vieille comptine française. À cette heure avancée de la nuit, une bonne partie du village s'en était allée dans les bras de Morphée, et les quelques grains de sable doré qui subsistaient encore dans les airs pouvaient clairement en attester. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin qu'il fasse jour et que les rues soient bondées de monde pour s'amuser. Après tout, il avait été seul chaque nuit durant plus de trois cent longues années, et il avait vite appris à s'occuper, à défaut de pouvoir changer de continent à chaque fois. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire qu'il n'avait que l'embarras du choix pour commencer à profiter de sa nuit.

En étouffant un rire, l'adolescent atterrit sur une branche avec tellement de force que la quasi-intégralité des feuilles orangées en tomba. Il aimait bien l'automne : non seulement il annonçait le début de l'hiver – qui était pour lui une période de réjouissance – mais également parce que la nature se dépouillait de ses biens et que cela en était amusant. Les feuilles mortes, par exemple : quelle joie de les faire virevolter dans les airs après qu'un malheureux bonhomme eut passé la matinée à toutes les rassembler au prix de son pauvre dos. Le voir râler et jurer tout en maudissant le temps était tout simplement exquis et n'avait de cesse d'amuser l'esprit qui restait plié de rire de longues minutes. Il adorait également regarder les disamares s'envoler des érables et tournoyer sur elles-mêmes avant de s'échouer plus loin, ou encore la pluie s'inviter sans prévenir et les courants d'air glaciaux se lever. Et puis, il s'entendait bien avec l'esprit de l'Automne, bien que cette jeune rousse se soit montrée assez asociale au début de leur relation. Leurs rencontres étaient d'ailleurs trop rares pour qu'il la qualifie d'amie, et les brèves occasions de lui parler étaient trop courtes pour qu'il fût en mesure de nouer avec elle un quelconque lien. L'esprit regrettait amèrement ce fait, surtout qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec les deux autres saisons, qui avaient en horreur le froid.

En époussetant une feuille venue se coller à son sweat-shirt, Jack leva la tête vers le ciel, sombre. Cette grande dame était absente ce soir. Cela se produisait une fois par mois : l'Homme de la Lune se retirait, dévoilant ainsi la face cachée de sa planète et lui laissant alors une nuit de répit. D'après les dires de Fée, ce bon bonhomme devait surtout angoisser vis-à-vis des enfants, parce qu'il les laissait sans surveillance. Même en présence des Gardiens, il ne devait pas être tranquille. Et il avait toutes les raisons de ne pas l'être. Car quand son regard perçant était absent, il s'en passaient, des choses.

Ses compères avaient eu beau le prévenir, l'adolescent avait fait la sourde oreille : les nuits sans lune étaient dangereuses. Simple esprit, il n'avait rien remarqué. Jouant un rôle mineur – faire tomber la neige et verglacer les routes n'étaient apparemment pas quelque chose d'essentiel –, il avait suscité un intérêt quasi -inexistant auprès des Facétieux et avait ainsi bénéficié d'un droit à la liberté qu'il exerçait chaque jour depuis qu'il avait été créé. Mais à l'instant exact où il avait juré de protéger les enfants, se sacrant ainsi Gardien de l'Enfance, il fut considéré comme dangereux et pris pour cible.

Les Facétieux, c'est ainsi qu'ils aimaient se faire appeler. Simples élémentaires, ils avaient eu la réputation durant de nombreux siècles d'être farceurs et de ne manquer aucune occasion pour faire une petite bouffonnerie aux humains une fois la nuit arrivée. Mais l'extension du Royaume de la Lune et les réprimandes de cette dernière face à leur attitude ont changé la donne : se tapissant dans les sombres recoins, ces petits groupes évitaient aujourd'hui de sortir et préféraient quand l'astre était absent pour se glisser hors de leur trou. Au fil du temps, leurs contacts avec les esprits nés de la main de Lune s'étaient dégradés et les élémentaires vouaient à présent une aversion totale pour chaque être ressuscité au moyen des rayons lunaires. Mais malgré cette haine persistante, seuls les Gardiens devaient faire face à leurs attaques, et surtout les nuits sans lune. Le jeune esprit avait déjà eu affaire à eux, la première fois où il avait dû rejoindre l'atelier du Père Noël en urgence : d'apparence presque humaine, ils pouvaient se matérialiser et se dématérialiser à volonté en fonction de l'élément dont ils dépendaient. Il y en avait quatre principaux : les Facétieux aquatiques, les Facétieux terrestres, les Facétieux volatiles et les Facétieux incandescents. Chacun représentant l'un des quatre éléments qui régissaient l'équilibre de la Nature. Il y avait bien entendu des dérivés de chacun d'eux, ce qui faisait qu'il existait des Facétieux de glace ou des Facétieux électriques. Bien trop d'ennemis qui se terraient patiemment en attendant qu'un Gardien pointe le bout de son nez pour l'attaquer.

C'était pour cela que Nord, après lui avoir rappelé qu'il était alors trop dangereux de sortir cette nuit, et ce comme chaque nuit sans lune de chaque mois durant les deux dernières années, l'avait enfermé sans remords dans l'une des chambres du Pôle après lui avoir jovialement ri au nez à travers la porte quand il avait voulu s'enfuir. Mais loin de se décourager, Jack avait trouvé le moyen de sortir et il était actuellement en train de faire le mur. Ce n'était pas très responsable de sa part, mais qui le remarquerait s'il revenait dans sa chambre sain et sauf avant le petit matin ? Après tout, il n'était pas de nature à se laisser enfermer.

Sortant de sa rêverie, l'esprit de l'Hiver se redressa et se remit en route. Il s'éloigna de Burgess à grands sauts de puce pour s'enfoncer dans l'amas sombre que constituait la forêt et entreprit de rejoindre son lac, là où il avait vu le jour en tant qu'enfant de la Lune. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas retourné, il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru que les Gardiens avaient autant de responsabilités aussi contraignantes. En deux ans, il n'avait pas eu un seul instant à lui, à part les quelques rares virées en hiver, sans en dire un mot à ses compères, où il prenait quelques minutes pour aller rendre visite à Jamie et ses amis. Il avait été seul durant si longtemps qu'avoir des amis – de surcroît ses premiers croyants – était quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux et ne pas les voir souvent était assez difficile. Il prenait un nouvel élan et sautait quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Apercevant de la lumière au beau milieu de la forêt, le jeune homme s'interrogea. Camping ? À cette époque-ci de l'année, c'était peu probable. Une petite balade nocturne ? Il était de notoriété publique que les loups sillonnaient souvent la forêt, personne ne s'y serait aventuré, de surcroît en pleine nuit. Stoppant sa course, l'esprit scruta ce petit point lumineux avec suspicion. Des enfants pouvaient être là-bas, et le devoir qui l'incombait ne lui laissait aucun choix : il devait aller voir de quoi il retournait. En se redressant, le jeune homme adressa une rapide prière à un dieu quelconque. Si c'était important, il devait en référer à un autre Gardien qui saurait alors qu'il s'était baladé cette nuit, et ça, il aimerait éviter.

Son affectation en tant que Gardien était assez récente : à peine deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis la chute du tristement célèbre Pitch Black, et c'était seulement maintenant que Jack arrivait à tout gérer, plus ou moins péniblement. Alors qu'auparavant, sa vie se résumait à la liberté et à la solitude, elle pouvait aujourd'hui être qualifiée de prison dorée : il avait de nouveaux amis sur qui il pouvait compter, mais cela lui avait coûté sa liberté de mouvement. Tant de charges lui étaient tombées dessus d'un coup, et il avait mis plus d'un an avant de concilier ces dernières avec le peu de temps libre qu'il arrivait à se dégager. Il fut d'ailleurs grandement impressionné que ses compères sachent, eux, effectuer leur devoir avec rapidité et efficacité, si bien qu'ils avaient bien plus de temps pour eux que pour les tâches de la Lune qui étaient réglées immédiatement. Jack avait eu beau les questionner, la seule réponse qui ressortait de leurs conseils avisés était la persévérance. Et il comprenait aujourd'hui ce que cela voulait dire.

Intrigué, le Gardien s'approcha plus près de cette source lumineuse. Plus il réduisait la distance qui le séparait de l'endroit illuminé, plus il avait la sensation de connaître les environs. C'est alors qu'il dépassait une petite bute familière que cela lui revint brusquement en tête : la clairière de Pitch n'était plus très loin. Et c'était d'ailleurs de là que provenait la lumière. Un affreux pressentiment prit l'adolescent : deux ans n'étaient pas assez suffisants pour que le Roi des Cauchemars réunisse la force nécessaire pour les affronter de nouveau, mais avec un petit coup de pouce, il pouvait aisément être remis sur pied. Sa surveillance était d'ailleurs l'une des tâches importantes dont devait s'acquitter chaque Gardien. Vérifier s'il était toujours dans son trou, regarder de près les cauchemars qui allaient et venaient, s'assurer qu'il ne trafiquait pas un autre mauvais coup. Même si sa carrure frêle et fière n'avait pas été aperçue depuis sa défaite, il n'en restait pas moins actif, et ce malgré sa faiblesse. Mais jusqu'ici, il n'y avait eu aucun problème et les quelques songes qu'il libérait servaient uniquement à le maintenir en vie. Rien qui puisse inquiéter les Gardiens de l'Enfance, en somme.

Il s'approchait de l'endroit avec une rapidité croissante. La crainte que lui inspirait le retour de son ennemi lui donnait des ailes, et il devait absolument s'acquitter de ce pressentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles. Surtout que faire son grand retour une nuit sans lune était une excellente tactique pour les prendre par surprise, étant donné qu'aucun Gardien ne devait se promener dans ces moments-là. Enfin, théoriquement. Et il était bien capable d'obtenir l'aide des Facétieux malgré son appartenance au Royaume de la Lune, au grand dam de tous. Ça pouvait devenir mauvais pour eux. Très mauvais. Atterrissant enfin aux abords de la fameuse clairière après quelques minutes de course effrénée, tous ses sens en alerte, l'esprit de l'Hiver s'immobilisa et jeta un œil confus tout autour de lui : rassemblés aux alentours de la faille qui marquait l'entrée du Royaume du Croque-Mitaine, des dizaines d'esprits discutaient joyeusement entre eux.

Ils venaient de tous les bords : des naïades chantonnaient au beau milieu d'un parterre de lutins et d'elfes, des nains agitaient leur pioche en déblatérant sur les potins des mines. Voletant au-dessus et décrivant des cercles gracieux, des fées riaient joyeusement tandis que des élémentaires inoffensifs de la forêt jouaient avec la poussière scintillante qu'elles semaient. Des minotaures étaient couchés dans un coin, plaisantant avec ce qui semblait être un vieil Atlante, il était rare d'en voir hors de leur cité mythique. Il y avait même quelques trolls – qui n'étaient pourtant pas réputés pour être de bonne compagnie – assis en dessous d'un arbre et qui sympathisaient avec des esprits. Il aperçut quelques succubes à moitié dénudées se vanter de leur dernière coucherie avec fierté, ce qui arracha à l'adolescent un imperceptible rougissement. Les esprits de l'Aube et du Crépuscule, inséparables, étaient assis côte à côte sur un rocher, silencieux, semblant attendre quelque chose : ces deux-là ne se parlaient jamais, leur présence respective leur suffisait amplement. Il crut même reconnaître l'esprit de l'Été, et aussi celui du Printemps, partageant une corbeille de fruits et une boisson chaude, au vu de la fumée qui se dégageait de leurs tasses colorées.

Jack en restait interloqué. Que venaient donc faire tous ces gens dans un endroit aussi… _dangereux_? Un tel rassemblement était inhabituel et soulevait des tonnes de questions.

Il resta immobile de longues minutes, perdu, observant le petit monde qui s'épanouissait devant lui. Son entrée impromptue avait d'ailleurs attiré l'attention puisque plusieurs esprits chuchotaient entre eux en jetant à l'adolescent de petits coups d'œil furtifs, ce qui le rendait plus ou moins mal à l'aise. Il hésitait : que devait-il faire ? Rester pour voir comment allaient évoluer les choses et prévenir un autre Gardien au besoin, ou laisser tout cela en plan ? Il secoua la tête, se sortant cette dernière idée de la tête. Il y avait un rapport avec Pitch Black, le Roi des Cauchemars, il devait rester sur place et constater de lui-même se qui s'y tramait. Peut-être que, si c'était quelque chose d'important, sa petite fuite serait vite pardonnée. Il releva la tête et lorgna d'un air déterminé les personnes présentes. Il fallait qu'il leur demande ce qu'elles faisaient ici en plein milieu de la nuit – surtout une nuit sans lune – mais au vu des regards qu'il avait l'occasion de capter, il s'aperçut très vite que sa présence n'était pas désirée. On prenait d'ailleurs le soin de l'éviter quand on passait près de lui, et cela le perturbait au plus haut point. C'était un Gardien, non ? Pourquoi cette gêne si soudaine alors ?

« Tiens donc, mais regardez qui voilà. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu qu'une silhouette s'était approchée de lui au lieu de le contourner. Sursautant, l'esprit de l'Hiver pivota vers une sublime femme aux cheveux roux et ondulés, cascadant sur ses épaules cachées par un châle sombre et épais. Elle portait ses habituelles bottes montantes noires à talons aiguille et son pantalon en cuir pourpre, tandis que sa célèbre lanterne en forme de navet pendait à ses mains habillées de vernis rouge et de diverses bagues.

« Jack O'Lantern, salua l'adolescent d'une voix morne.

— Frost, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. C'est un _plaisir_ de te voir. On fait l'école buissonnière ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi, par ici.

— Vraiment ? Je ne l'avais pourtant pas remarqué, rétorqua son interlocuteur en affichant un sourire narquois. Voilà quelques heures que je me promène et je n'ai croisé aucune âme errante.

— On se demande bien pourquoi, ricana la rousse. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si un Facétieux te tombe dessus. »

Son sourire s'élargit à cette remarque. Bien que l'esprit d'Halloween n'eût jamais attaqué celui de l'Hiver, il régnait toujours entre eux une légère animosité à chacune de leurs rencontres. Et pour cause : Jack O'Lantern avait toujours proclamé qu'elle préférait s'allier à Pitch plutôt qu'aux Gardiens, et ces derniers eurent plus vite fait de la considérer en tant qu'ennemie plutôt que d'essayer de la rallier à leur cause. Ils savaient par ailleurs que c'était peine perdue : la fidélité de la rousse envers le Croque-Mitaine semblait éternelle, et elle ne dérogeait jamais à l'un de ses appels. Enfin, c'est ce qui se racontait. Personnellement, Jack n'avait jamais vu les deux compères ensembles, toujours séparément. Il n'avait que très rarement croisé le Roi des Cauchemars avant sa confrontation deux ans plus tôt, et il s'arrangeait toujours pour aller embêter O'Lantern le jour d'Halloween, car ce n'était que durant cette journée qu'il pouvait espérer la croiser. Sa présence ce soir, même si le trente-et-un octobre n'était plus très loin, était pour l'esprit de l'Hiver une grande surprise, et il ne savait pas s'il fallait la considérer comme bonne ou mauvaise.

« Je t'utiliserais comme bouclier humain et je m'enfuirais.

— L'humour te sied si bien. »

Elle fit tourner sa lanterne en affichant un air dédaigneux, et son interlocuteur en profita pour jeter un œil aux alentours. Il ne saisissait pas encore pourquoi tant de monde était rassemblé ici, et son vis-à-vis ne l'aidait franchement pas. Voyant que la rousse n'était pas très encline à la conversation – elle regardait ses ongles d'un air indifférent – Jack tenta une approche, assez maladroite.

« Pitch reçoit, à ce que je vois. »

La femme daigna lever la tête, s'arrachant à la contemplation de ses doigts, pour fixer l'adolescent d'un regard interrogateur.

« Ça a l'air de t'étonner, fit-elle remarquer.

— À vrai dire, j'ai du mal à concevoir que toutes ces personnes aient Pitch comme ami, avoua son interlocuteur en se frottant la joue.

— Il ne l'est pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui adresse la parole, à part moi, bien entendu.

— J'ai compris. Ils se sont tous réunis ce soir pour le narguer de leur liberté tandis que toi, tu es venue le défendre, je me trompe ? débita-t-il en affichant un sourire goguenard.

— Absolument. Tu as des idées farfelues, tu sais ? »

Le jeune homme fit la moue. Autour de lui, les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer et les regards se firent plus insistants. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout, pourquoi mettre autant de distance entre eux et lui ? Il était un Gardien, bon sang, un Gardien ! Il veillait sur les enfants, sur leur bonheur, il ne passait pas ses journées à faire le mal, bien au contraire. Ce comportement soudain et étrange le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous me cachez ? » demanda alors de but en blanc l'adolescent d'une voix forte.

Des têtes se tournèrent subitement vers lui, des regards s'échangèrent, inquiets. Il avait touché un point sensible, apparemment. Et malgré cela, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Pourquoi cacherait-on quelque chose à un Gardien ? répondit théâtralement O'Lantern. Surtout en ce qui concerne le méchant et maléfique Pitch Black ! »

Des ricanements s'élevèrent. Il semblait que leur conversation était suivie avec attention si on considérait le silence d'or qui régnait maintenant dans la clairière. Il se sentait encore plus mal, d'être épié comme ça. Mais quelle idée lui était passée par la tête, de sortir cette nuit ?

« Je suis sérieux, dit le jeune homme. Pourquoi y a-t-il un tel attroupement autour du domaine de Pitch ?

— Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre, Frost ? rétorqua la femme en gardant son enthousiasme exubérant.

— Je ne comprends tout simplement pas, c'est tout. »

Le Gardien commençait à être passablement énervé que son interlocutrice élude ses questions pour les laisser sans réponse claire. O'Lantern semblait, par ailleurs, s'amuser du trouble de son cadet et n'hésita pas à en rajouter une épaisse couche qu'elle étala avec une délectation non feinte.

« Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu es un ignorant, voilà tout. Chaque personne ici sait pourquoi elle est venue ce soir et, crois-moi, ils ne perdent pas leur temps.

— Tu tournes autour du pot, cette conversation commence sérieusement à me lasser, bougonna l'adolescent en affichant une mine de plus en plus sombre.

— Tu m'en vois ravie ! »

La jeune femme lança son navet en l'air et rattrapa son anse en faisant tournoyer sa lanterne de fortune autour d'un doigt, l'air distraite, un léger sourire collé au visage. Un long silence s'installa, troublé par le regard lointain d'O'Lantern et l'œillade contrite de Jack Frost, qui s'impatientait.

« C'est d'ailleurs tout aussi bien qu'un Gardien y assiste finalement, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même au bout d'un moment.

— Assiste à quoi ? répondit son vis-à-vis, las.

— Ce ne serait plus une surprise si je te le disais », eut-il pour simple réponse avec un petit clin d'œil.

Nouvelle moue. Toujours pas de réponse, et ça devenait long. L'esprit de l'hiver jeta un énième coup d'œil à son environnement : les autres piaffaient d'impatience, et il ignorait toujours pourquoi. De plus, il sentait sur lui des regards perçants qui le gênaient. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici et, en plus de le mettre très mal à l'aise, il était intrigué.

Au loin, un bruit de cloche se fit entendre. À ce son, O'Lantern se mit à sourire et pivota vers l'entrée du Royaume des Cauchemars, un regard enfantin et impatient animant son visage. Jack haussa un sourcil à cette vue inhabituelle, et il commença sérieusement à se demander si rester ici n'était pas pire que de croiser quelques Facétieux ou d'affronter la colère de Nord.

« Minuit est là, ça va commencer, souffla-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui va commencer ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander l'adolescent.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et gratifia son voisin d'un regard amusé mais également un chouïa exaspéré.

« Mais ce qui se passe ici chaque nuit sans lune, mon petit Frost.

— Et quoi donc ? Pitch organise un pique-nique collectif ? lâcha aigrement l'esprit.

— Mieux que ça. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une lente note mélancolique s'éleva dans les airs et fit taire tout le monde. Une note qui persista, réclamant le silence, avant de s'atténuer lentement. Une douloureuse mélodie débuta alors, captant l'attention de chaque esprit. Il était amusant de voir comme une simple musique pouvait faire taire toute une assemblée. Le jeune Gardien chercha une longue minute avant de réaliser que la musique venait du trou qui constituait l'entrée du domaine des Cauchemars. L'évidence vint d'elle-même : c'est Pitch qui jouait. Passée cette révélation percutante, l'esprit de l'Hiver tendit l'oreille et, à l'instar de l'assemblée, écouta attentivement. Au fur et à mesure de la mélodie, des cauchemars prirent forme et se mirent à danser, représentant le musicien et l'histoire qu'il voulait nous conter. Il regarda la silhouette du Roi des Cauchemars se matérialiser, instrument en main, et il observa ce qui suivait. Son bras allait et venait, générant un son doux et nostalgique, et le sable crépitait autour de lui. Les grains flottaient, en de fins filaments qui tournoyaient, s'entremêlaient et qui créaient des motifs jusqu'à représenter plusieurs personnages inconnus. Ils se trémoussaient, gambadaient autour du pilier d'ombre que symbolisait leur maître, ce dernier continuant de jouer, paisiblement. Puis, après quelques instants, le ton changea. C'est à ce moment que l'esprit de l'Hiver perdit le contrôle.

Archet crissant sur les cordes d'un vieux violon, notes s'envolant au gré du vent, douce harmonie s'élevant et enserrant dans ses bras mélodieux Jack qui se sentit partir loin. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette tendre musique qui réveillait au fond de lui des sentiments longtemps oubliés, des souvenirs ensevelis qui lui arrachèrent un long sourire béat. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, il savait seulement que c'était des bribes de mémoire qui le rendaient heureux. Sautant sur les notes qui le transportaient, dansant au son qui le faisait virevolter, il n'était plus dans la clairière, il parcourait son âme de long en large tout en poussant des cris d'extase. Il n'était plus un Gardien, il n'était plus Jack Frost, il n'était plus qu'une note qui composait cette symphonie qui se jouait devant lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux, seule la musique comptait à présent.

Il perdit ses souvenirs. Il oublia pourquoi il était ici, comment il était arrivé à cette clairière, quel jour on était, que c'était dangereux de sortir cette nuit. Il se perdit dans la mélodie et s'abandonna à son écoute, loin de tout. Loin de son existence.

Il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit d'octobre.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour à la Réalité

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à la réalité**

Le tintement des clochettes qui se balançaient l'apaisait. Quand il avait besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose, le silence ne lui suffisait plus. Depuis que les quartiers de Nord étaient, en quelque sorte, devenus les siens, il s'était habitué à son environnement et les grelots était son silence qui l'aidait quand il avait besoin de calme. Même si, pour obtenir l'ambiance qu'il souhaitait, Jack devait aller secouer quelques arbres et renverser une pile de jouets. Bien que cela énerve les yétis, mais aussi le Père Noël qui devait aller voir de quoi il retournait à chaque fois, il n'avait absolument aucun remord à mettre le bazar dans l'atelier du vieil homme pour laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Bien que cela ne lui arrive que très rarement.

A vrai dire, il avait surtout besoin de sentir de l'agitation autour de lui. Se rendre enfin compte qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il avait enfin des personnes sur qui compter, une famille à qui parler. Ce nouveau statut, en tant que petit dernier, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'y faire. Pour être complètement à l'aise en leur présence, et pour leur parler sans gêne, il lui avait fallu une année entière. Les premiers mois avaient été difficiles : il avait été amené à participer à des réunions qui se produisaient bien trop souvent à son goût – le coup d'état de Pitch avait causé bien plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il y en avait environ deux par semaine le premier mois, puis elles se firent plus rares avec le temps, mais ce rassemblement était une véritable épreuve pour le plus jeune qui ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ses quatre compères discutaient vivement entre eux de choses et d'autres, abordant un sujet puis un autre sans transition, et il n'avait jamais osé les interrompre. Il restait silencieux, les observant tout en serrant contre lui son bâton crochu qui lui apportait un tant soit peu de réconfort. C'était finalement Fée qui, après avoir remarqué le mutisme prononcé du jeune homme, lui avait demandé son avis sur un sujet. Il avait répondu, timidement et avec une petite voix, avant que les quatre Gardiens ne reprennent leur conversation. Mais la jeune femme avait insisté ensuite pour que l'esprit de l'Hiver apporte un peu plus sa pierre à l'édifice et fasse connaître ses points de vue sur les sujets qui les intéressaient. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'aperçurent que leur petit dernier peinait à leur répondre et que ces réunions étaient pour lui quelque chose de difficile.

Ils avaient fait plus attention par la suite, guettant la réaction de leur cadet, s'efforçant de le faire participer, l'invitant à se rendre au Pôle ou aux Warrens plus souvent. Bizarrement, Jack avait préféré élire résidence en Arctique plutôt qu'au domaine de Bunny, ce qui était assez compréhensible étant donné leur relation tendue. Cette dernière s'était améliorée au fil du temps, bien qu'elle stagnât de longues semaines après que les plaines verdoyantes du terrier se furent recouvertes de congères et de glace suite à un petit désaccord, et le lapin vint à considérer le plus jeune comme un véritable petit frère, une évidente complicité prenant peu à peu place entre eux. Même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer quelques piques de temps à autre et de se chamailler comme de vrais gamins. Et aujourd'hui, l'esprit de l'Hiver était bien intégré à son nouveau groupe. Il avait enfin quelqu'un à qui parler, un foyer où il pouvait vivre sans problème, et ce dans une ambiance saine et équilibrée. Il avait tout pour être heureux, pour démarrer une nouvelle vie loin de la solitude – avec des obligations, certes – et de la monotonie de ses journées. Le jeune Gardien avait une famille maintenant, qui lui faisait confiance et qu'il respectait autant que possible car il les aimait beaucoup. Enfin, ce respect ne l'empêchait pas de faire l'école buissonnière.

Il n'avait pas été attaqué cette nuit-là, même s'il doutait sincèrement qu'il le soit, et pourtant, il était resté dehors jusqu'au petit matin. Il ne savait combien de temps avait exactement duré le concert, des heures et des heures sûrement, les mélodies s'étaient enchaînées, l'une après l'autre, et Jack était resté béat durant son écoute, et même après. Toujours dans les méandres de son esprit, il n'avait pas remarqué que la musique s'était tue et que tout le monde se retirait en silence, moins abruti que lui. C'était O'Lantern qui, écroulée de rire, avait ramené le jeune homme sur terre en lui tapotant l'épaule avant de disparaître tout aussi sec entre les arbres. Quand il était finalement redescendu de son petit nuage, tout heureux qu'il était, l'esprit de l'Hiver avait vite déjanté en voyant que la clairière était vide et que quelques rayons timides parvenaient à se frayer un chemin entre l'épaisse couche que constituaient les branches. En gros, le soleil se levait, et il était très mal barré. Burgess et son fuseau horaire avait été choisis par les bons soins du Père Noël pour rythmer ses journées, étant donné que le soleil ne souhaitait pas se coucher avant de longues semaines en Arctique. Voir donc les premières lueurs l'éblouir n'était donc pas de bon augure pour lui, et il avait eu tout intérêt à se dépêcher de revenir dans sa chambre avant que Nord n'y déboule, cake au poing et en affichant son habituelle bonne humeur exubérante.

Il y était finalement parvenu – le Vent l'avait d'ailleurs considérablement aidé à gagner en vitesse – et ce à la seconde près : il eut tout juste le temps de jeter son bâton en bas du lit et s'entortiller dans ses couvertures que le vieil homme déverrouillait déjà la porte en chantonnant une berceuse de Noël entêtante. Le jeune Gardien avait été chaleureusement félicité pour avoir été sage cette nuit-là et n'avoir rien tenté pour s'échapper, et ce dernier en avait largement rajouté une couche en prétendant qu'il avait très bien dormi et que cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Nord, bien heureusement tombé dans le panneau, en fut ravi et invita son cadet à aller prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité **.** L'adolescent ne s'en serait pas aussi facilement sorti s'il avait eu affaire à Bunny ou à Sab, plus observateurs. Ces derniers auraient sûrement remarqué le visage tiré du jeune homme, trahissant sa fatigue, et ils n'auraient pas manqué de le faire remarquer, le lapin de Pâques préférant sûrement opter pour des reproches à voix haute et le Marchand de Sable pour de bref symboles qui auraient été lourds de sens. Bien heureusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas, et l'esprit avait remercié la providence de lui avoir fait un tel cadeau. Il était resté dans les ateliers par la suite, rejoint par les autres Gardiens. Bien entendu, il avait tout d'abord été mettre son petit bazar, mais les faits étaient là.

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil en velours grenat près d'une table, une jambe repliée contre son torse, l'autre dépliée et son bâton posé à ses côtés, Jack réfléchissait. Le bruit s'était atténué, mais il ne s'en était pas aperçu tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Machinalement, il regarda autour de lui.

L'esprit se mit à observer ses quatre amis, tous présents ce matin-là. Sab flottait paisiblement à un mètre du sol, visiblement endormi. Jack se doutait qu'il soit réellement en sommeil, mais plutôt plongé en transe, manipulant ses pouvoirs pour donner des rêves aux enfants tout en restant au Pôle. Il avait toujours intrigué par ce pouvoir, et il se demandait souvent si le Marchand de Sable dormait de temps à autre, s'il en avait la possibilité ou non. Un grand mystère pour le petit jeunot qu'il était. A la longue table rectangulaire de la pièce, à l'extrémité opposée de l'adolescent, Bunny dessinait : pour un lapin avec des pattes énormes, il avait un sacré coup de pinceau. Avec sa palette de crayons de couleur, d'une attitude sereine et concentrée, il imaginait déjà les motifs du prochain Pâque. Coloré et attrayant, le résultat restait spectaculaire, le jeune homme passait quelquefois aux Warrens rien que pour le regarder créer et éparpiller, insouciants, ses carnets tout autour de lui. L'Hiver se demandait souvent comment il arrivait à retranscrire ça sur de minuscules œufs. Près du panneau de contrôle du Globe, Nord coordonnait les Yétis, dont Phil qui était étrangement calme. Les plans des jouets de Noël et les délais à tenir étaient les principaux sujets qu'ils abordaient, mais le Père Noël ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quelques blagues qui tombaient le plus souvent à plat. A force, les Yétis ne feignaient même plus de rire et se contentaient de lever les yeux au ciel, plus ennuyés qu'autre chose. Le pauvre vieil homme ne se rendait même pas compte que ses plaisanteries n'amusaient personne, ou alors il n'en laissait rien paraître et continuait, affichant continuellement sa jovialité et son éternel sourire. Quant à Fée, elle babillait de droite à gauche près de l'âtre avec quelques unes de ses petites fées, donnant diverses directives d'une voix stricte mais étrangement enjouée. L'adolescent avait d'ailleurs du mal à comprendre la passion que portait la jeune femme pour les dents: il l'avait déjà vu crier d'extase devant une dent sur laquelle il restait un petit résidu de sang, une chose qu'il avait en horreur. Mais il la respectait car elle effectuait un travail formidable, tout comme les autres.

Jack les fixa un à un, le cerveau en ébullition. Savaient-ils ce que Pitch faisait les nuits sans lune ? Surtout que, vu le monde présent, le Croque-Mitaine devait faire ses concerts depuis un moment déjà, quelques décennies voire quelques siècles.

Il devait s'en assurer.

« Vous saviez que Pitch donnait un concert toutes les nuits sans lune ? »

Bien qu'il ait prononcé l'intégralité à voix haute, les oreilles des quatre autres Gardiens présents dans la salle n'avaient vraisemblablement laissé passer que la toute fin de la phrase. Il s'attira les regards interloqués de ses compères qui comprirent bien vite le sens de ses paroles. Les réactions ne tardèrent pas.

« Tu es sorti cette nuit ? s'énerva le Lapin de Pâques. Bon sang Jack, combien de fois doit-on te répéter que c'est dangereux ! »

Il avait jeté le crayon qu'il tenait sur la table et fustigeait maintenant son protégé. Le Marchand de Sable était sortie de sa transe, la Fée des Dents s'était tue et le Père Noël avait congédié les Yétis. Tous les trois s'étaient rapprochés pour suivre ce qu'il se passait entre Jack et Bunny, qui d'ailleurs avait fini de hurler ses remontrances.

Le jeune esprit ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Les regards accusateurs et les reproches en disaient long.

Ils ne savaient pas.

« Pitch, réessaya-t-il.

— Tu as été voir Pitch ! »

Bunny était reparti au quart de tour, faisant de grands moulinets de bras et haussant la voix à chaque mot prononcé alors que les trois autres Gardiens se regardaient entre eux, gênés. La réaction du Lapin de Pâques était compréhensible, après tout, Pitch avait été vaincu il y a deux ans déjà et il avait très bien pu retrouver un semblant de force, et donc de dangerosité. Aller le voir n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu, mais pour sa défense, ce n'était que pur hasard. Mais comment raisonner son aîné qui était persuadé qu'il avait pris des risques inconsidérés simplement par inconscience ?

« Bunny, tenta-t-il, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

— Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que je crois ? Le fait est là, Jack ! Tu es sorti cette nuit et tu es allé traîner près du repère de Pitch ! Mais qu'est-ce t'as dans la tête, au juste ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends quand on dit que c'est dangereux ! »

L'adolescent garda le silence. Insister ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, alors il se tut. Un lourd silence s'installa, ponctué par les œillades assassines que lançait Bunny et l'air légèrement contrarié qu'affichait son interlocuteur. Ce fut finalement le Père Noël qui, ne supportant plus ce blanc, prit la parole pour essayer de désamorcer les choses.

« Jack, appela Nord, il faut que tu comprennes. Les Facétieux sont dangereux pour nous, très dangereux, souviens-toi quand tu les as combattus. »

Ah ça, pour s'en souvenir ! C'était un moment de sa vie qu'il ne risquait de ne jamais oublier

 _C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an. Jack, en compagnie de Sab, veillait sur le sommeil des enfants dans une petite ville au nord du Canada, justement lors d'une nuit sans lune. Il aimait bien le Marchand de Sable, il ne parlait pas, mais il y avait comme une présence à ses côtés, une présence rassurante. Et puis, il adorait voir ses tentacules de sable doré se tortiller dans tous les sens et exploser en tout et n'importe quoi, allant donner des rêves à leurs protégés. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Car une lumière reconnaissable entre mille illumina soudainement les cieux d'une lueur verte et jaune, se mélangeant au rayonnement des étoiles. Les aurores boréales avaient été activées, et ça ne sentait pas très bon. Ni une ni deux, les deux Gardiens s'élancèrent vers le Pôle, leur estomac tordus par l'inquiétude d'une nouvelle attaque ou d'une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Dans leur course, ils survolèrent une forêt à basse altitude, et ce fut à ce moment que cela se produisit._

 _Trop absorbé par l'appel du Père Noël, Jack ne vit pas une sombre liane sortir brusquement de la forêt et lui attraper violemment la cheville. A ce contact pour le moins visqueux, l'esprit de l'Hiver sursauta et lâcha un hurlement quand il fut tiré vers le bas d'une manière pour le moins brusque. Il s'enfonça dans les feuillages, crispant la main sur son bâton pour ne pas le lâcher, Sab disparaissant de sa vision, et fut projeté contre le sol d'où dépassait des racines noueuses et où des pierres pointaient. Il s'écorcha le visage et les avant-bras contre ces dernières, et son flanc tapa contre un gros tubercule. La douleur provoquée fusa dans tout son corps en vagues sourdes qui lui arrachèrent un gémissement de douleur. Il se releva aussi vite qu'il le put malgré ses élancements, tout en s'appuyant sur son bâton, et essaya de savoir ce qui l'avait attaqué. Ce qu'il trouva très vite : une forme se détacha littéralement d'un tronc d'arbre et s'avança vers lui._

 _D'apparence quasi-humaine, ne portant aucun vêtement, l'humanoïde avançait d'un pas menaçant. Son corps était sombre, et tranchait avec la translucidité de son vis-à-vis, à l'instar de ses yeux verts fluo qui lui envoyaient des œillades haineuses. A vrai dire, sa peau n'était pas vraiment de couleur noire, mais plutôt brune, de la même couleur que le tronc. Il se fondait dans les éléments. A cette brillante déduction, Jack sut qu'il était face à un Facétieux. Il avait eu le droit à tout un cours de la part de Nord et Bunny sur ces créatures étranges, sur le fait qu'elles étaient vicieuses et surtout dangereuses, insistant sur l'importance de ne pas les approcher et ainsi rester au Pôle. Mais l'esprit de l'Hiver avait toujours été curieux de les rencontrer, savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Sa curiosité était maintenant assouvie, et il aurait préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour avoir d'autres détails, aussi ne s'attarda-t-il pas là-dessus._

 _Devant cette nouvelle menace, seul, l'adolescent brandit son bâton et descendit la température de façon significative. Il envoyait ainsi un avertissement à son adversaire, et il espérait qu'il comprenne et qu'il le laisse tranquille. Vaine tentative. Un ricanement – enfin, il déduisit que c'était un ricanement – retentit et le Facétieux continua de progresser vers le Gardien qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Tout autour de lui, il sentait la nature se mouver en craquements sinistres. Il entendait des murmures inquiétants et percevait des ombres danser dans son dos, comme pour se moquer de lui. En tout cas, et c'était plus qu'évident, il était un peu dans la mouise._

 _Il fut le premier à donner l'assaut. Comme prit d'une peur inexpliquée, il lança un trait de gel sur la créature qui l'évita et qui continua tranquillement d'avancer vers lui, comme si de rien n'était. Il recommença une paire de fois, mais le résultat fut le même. Rien ne l'atteignait, et les tentatives de Jack pour le faire reculer s'avéraient infructueuses. Si bien qu'une fois que le Facétieux fut à un mètre de lui, il en fut réduit à reculer, son bâton serré contre lui, impuissant. Le dos butant contre un arbre, il essaya de le contourner mais comprit bien vite que la nature l'en empêchait : des racines s'étaient élevées et l'encerclaient maintenant, lui empêchant toute retraite. Il fut bien tenté de s'envoler, mais les branches des arbres s'agitaient elles aussi et il craignait de se faire empaler si jamais il tentait de passer en force. Réprimant un frisson, le Gardien leva le regard vers son ennemi qui s'était arrêté près de lui, et qui semblait le fixer aussi, il faisait trop sombre pour l'affirmer. Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc, durant lesquelles l'adolescent retint son souffle, avant qu'un sourire ne fende le visage alors inexpressif du Facétieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'un coup monumental ne lui ouvre la joue de long en large. Il fut brutalement soulevé et jeté sur sol, comme un vulgaire sac à patate, rebondissant douloureusement sur les pierres. Le jeune homme se releva difficilement, et se défendit tant bien que mal tandis que l'autre se ruait vers lui._

 _Le gel ne l'aidait pas. L'humanoïde évitait les lances de glace avec une souplesse inouïe et une agilité étonnante, et même la température basse ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Les coups que recevait le jeune Gardien en retour le meurtrissaient de plus en plus, tellement qu'il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il allait s'en sortir. Alors qu'il évitait une énième attaque, Jack trébucha et s'étala de tout son long par terre, sa tête cognant brusquement contre une pierre. Il vit noir durant quelques secondes, ses membres engourdis et endoloris refusant de lui répondre, et il papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que sa vision, néanmoins floue, ne lui soit rendue. Il vit le Facétieux se pencher au-dessus de lui, victorieux, avant que trois autres similaires ne le rejoigne et ne le scrute avec le même sourire moqueur que le premier. L'esprit gémit de douleur, sa tête lui tournant, et il chercha à se relever quand une main crochue lui attrapa la gorge et la serra à un tel point qu'il lui fut impossible de respirer. Le jeune homme tenta de reprendre son souffle, agrippant et griffant le bras de son adversaire, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est resserrer la poigne qui l'étranglait déjà. Il tenta de crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. C'est quand il vit des points noirs danser devant lui, suffoquant, et qu'il sentit son esprit glisser doucement dans l'inconscience qu'un éclat doré éclata au-dessus de lui._

 _Sab surgit soudain parmi les Facétieux et les envoya valser loin de son jeune camarade, qui prit une grande goulée d'air. Machinalement, Jack agrippa son bâton et l'amena contre lui, dans un vain essai de réconfort tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rester conscient afin de riposter en cas de nouvelle attaque. Heureusement, deux lianes de sable doré le ramassèrent et le ramenèrent auprès du Marchand de Sable qui le récupéra sur son petit îlot et qui s'envola. Ils prirent de la vitesse et sortirent de la forêt, rejoignant les cieux et se réfugiant parmi les nuages, qui leur octroyèrent un camouflage suffisant pour échapper à leurs assaillants. Durant son voyage vers le Pôle Nord, l'esprit de l'Hiver put se remettre de ses émotions – maintenant qu'il avait vu un Facétieux de près, il pouvait mourir en paix – et penser à ce qui avait poussé Nord à activer les aurores boréales, parce qu'initialement, c'était pour cela qu'ils allaient vers l'Arctique._

 _Il s'avérait juste être un Yéti tombé sur le panneau de bord après une petite bagarre avec un de ses camarades. Fausse alerte. Il avait été sévèrement réprimandé et les deux arrivants purent souffler de soulagement avant d'aller soigner les blessures du petit dernier afin qu'il se repose. Pas question de repartir après ce qui venait de se passer._

Les autres nuits sans lune, Jack s'était bien gardé de sortir du Pôle. C'était d'ailleurs à partir de cette fameuse nuit que le Père Noël avait commencé à l'enfermer contre son gré dans une de ses chambres, avec tout un stock de lait chaud, cookies et morceaux de cake. Les premiers mois, l'adolescent était tranquillement resté au chaud, les souvenirs de la nuit de l'attaque étant encore bien trop frais dans son esprit pour qu'il se risque dehors. Mais l'enfermement commença à lui peser et il se mit à faire le mur. Les premières fois, il évita de s'aventurer près des endroits où la nature était trop présente, préférant flâner dans les villes et les villages qu'il rencontrait. Mais après plusieurs sorties sans incident, il s'aventura plus loin jusqu'à oublier la menace qui planait au-dessus de lui. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Passé cette petite réminiscence, l'esprit de l'Hiver secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas été attaqué cette nuit, insista-t-il, et si je reste prudent, je ne le serai pas les autres nuits. »

Ce n'était sans doute pas la réponse qu'attendait Bunny car ses yeux s'étrécirent de colère et ses joues poilues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ! éclata le Lapin de Pâques. S'ils ne t'ont pas attaqués, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu ! Ressors la prochaine fois et tu y passeras !

— Et qui vous dis que je serais attaqué ! rétorqua Jack en haussant le ton. Ce n'est pas la peine que je reste ici ces nuits-là !

— Une seule nuit par mois, Jack, une seule nuit !

— Je ne supporte pas d'être enfermé comme un animal ! répliqua brusquement le jeune esprit. Le froid s'installe et j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de rester assis à me tourner les pouces une nuit entière !

— C'est pour ta sécurité ! se justifia Nord.

— Vous ne vous souciez pourtant pas de ma sécurité les trois-cent dernières années ! »

Aussitôt ces mots sortis de sa bouche, il voulut les ravaler immédiatement. Mais le mal était fait. Jack sentit la douleur lui étreindre le cœur quand il croisa les regards blessés et désolés de ses congénères. Il était allé trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Il décida de lui-même de se calmer plutôt que de continuer cette conversation qui s'envenimait de seconde en seconde.

L'esprit de l'Hiver agrippa son bâton et s'envola brusquement, renversant son fauteuil et faisant virevolter les cahiers de Bunny. Il fuyait sa famille adoptive. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute manière.

Il disparut dans le blizzard soudain, provoqué par la douleur qu'il ressentait, se dirigeant vers un continent quelconque. Tant qu'il était loin du Pôle, cela lui importait peu.

 **…[** **]…**

Flottant à quelques centaines de mètres du sol, se laissant balloter par les vents, Jack Frost réfléchissait. Encore.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'il avait fui son foyer, et il tentait de trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Il savait que c'était de sa faute et que c'était à lui de résoudre tous les ennuis qu'il avait causé à sa famille, mais il restait encore des zones d'ombre qu'il devait éclaircir, et notamment concernant le Roi des Cauchemars. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il ne savait malheureusement pas comment y répondre, ce qui le rendait presque fou. Sa curiosité naturelle avait grand besoin d'être assouvie, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il en retournait. Il allait tout faire pour découvrir la vérité !

Absorbé dans ses pensées, l'esprit remarqua à peine l'immeuble qui lui fonçait droit dessus. Ou plutôt l'inverse. Frottant sa tête douloureuse, il entendit un rire fuser d'au dessus de lui, et l'adolescent leva les yeux pour fusiller du regard le malheureux qui avait osé rire de son malheur. Un malheureux bien familier.

« O'Lantern.

— Frost. »

La jeune femme était assise sur un rebord en ciment, balançant les jambes dans le vide, insouciante. Elle avait troqué son épais châle noir contre une veste sombre – en cuir semble-t-il, elle aimait bien cette matière-là – et avait gardé son pantalon pourpre et ses bottes à talons aiguilles. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un rapide chignon et quelques mèches folles s'y échappait, fouettant son visage. Elle fixait l'esprit de l'Hiver en affichant un air narquois, un sourire en coin. Jack lâcha un soupir et monta de quelques mètres, pour aller s'asseoir à côté de l'esprit d'Halloween. Cette dernière était silencieuse, ses yeux verts scrutant la ville avec attention. Elle cherchait un bon endroit.

« En poste pour Halloween ?

— Comme tu le vois, répondit Jack O'Lantern en haussant les épaules. Il y a tellement de petites ruelles ici, et tellement d'imprudents qui s'y aventurent. Je vais prendre mon pied ! »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, le regard pétillant. Elle devait être tellement impatiente. Halloween n'était qu'une soirée par an, aussi comprenait-il son attitude. Lui pouvait s'amuser toute l'année sur tous les continents ou, l'été, aux deux pôles, mais pas elle, qui devait attendre le trente-et-un octobre pour enfin honorer sa fête. Il n'irait jamais lui avouer, mais il admirait sa patience olympienne. Lui n'osait pas imaginer une seule journée sans tournoyer dans les airs et sans neige. Ça serait tellement horrible qu'il en frissonna d'horreur.

Jack regarda à son tour la ville. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué où il avait atterri. Compte tenu de la superficie et du nombre de gratte-ciel, il devait se trouver dans une capitale, ou du moins une ville importante. Mais avec ses pauvres connaissance en géographie, il était bien incapable de dire laquelle.

« Où on est ? »

Un rire moqueur retentit.

« Sydney.

— Oh. »

L'Australie donc. C'était bien loin du Pôle Nord, il avait effectivement volé loin.

« Il ne fait pas très chaud pour cette époque de l'année…

— Peut-être parce qu'un certain esprit de l'Hiver répand le froid sans même s'en rendre compte depuis plus d'une bonne heure. »

Immédiatement, Jack cessa toute activité magique guidée par ses émotions et, effectivement, la température se mis à sensiblement remonter. Il grimaça suite à cette constatation et tourna la tête vers sa compagne, qui continuait de regarder la ville avec envie et impatience. Il avait déjà vu cette expression-là. Plus particulièrement, il avait déjà vu cette expression la veille, juste avant le concert de Pitch, au moment où minuit sonna. Il avait encore tant de questions à poser, et il profita de cette rencontre hasardeuse pour demander les réponses à ses interrogations.

« La nuit dernière… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que la jeune femme le coupa avec un petit rire.

« Je me doutais bien que ça allait remuer là-dedans. »

Elle changea d'appui et croisa les jambes, levant la tête vers le ciel et regardant les seuls nuages qui défilaient, silencieuse. Cette attitude indifférente énervait le jeune esprit, elle le savait et n'hésitait pas à en jouer pour titiller son gentil cadet.

« Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

— Pourquoi qui fait quoi ?

— Pitch ! Ses concerts !

— Oh, fallait être plus explicite, gamin !

— Mais… »

Il afficha un air contrit tandis que l'esprit d'Halloween s'amusait de son énervement grandissant. Quand est-ce qu'elle allait cessait ce jeu infâme et répondre à ses questions ?

« Donner des concerts, ça n'a aucun sens, enchaîna Jack. Pourquoi le Roi des Cauchemars fait… ferait ça ?

— Pourquoi il vend du rêve au lieu de vendre ses habituels cauchemars, tu veux dire ? »

La formulation était assez bizarre, mais elle était criante de vérité.

« C'est ça, admit l'adolescent.

— C'est peut-être dur à croire, mais Pitch aime la musique, révéla O'Lantern.

— Cela me semble évident, rétorqua son interlocuteur, pour jouer aussi bien. J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi il fait ça.

— Tu poses beaucoup de questions en ce moment, je trouve. Et pour quelle raison ne pourrait-il pas faire profiter tout le monde de son talent ?

— Il y a une raison derrière tout ça, s'entendit dire Jack. Une raison. C'est Pitch, le Croque-Mitaine. Il a sûrement dû concocter un de ses plans tordus pour étendre ses cauchemars sur le monde… »

Un reniflement dédaigneux retentit, et le jeune garçon se tourna juste à temps pour apercevoir une expression furibonde passer sur le visage de celle qui se tenait à ses côtés. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas dû apprécier ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Il faut arrêter de voir le mal partout. Pitch a une bonne raison de faire ça, laissez-le donc tranquille.

— J'aimerais savoir de quelle raison il s'agit. »

Il avait dit ça de manière si sérieuse qu'il en fut surpris lui-même. Il espéra d'ailleurs que ce sérieux souvent arrive à convaincre sa camarade de lui dire enfin les intentions du Roi des Cauchemars, mais il n'en fut rien. A son grand dam.

« Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui demander ? »

Le Gardien secoua la tête. Pas que cette idée ne lui soit pas venue lors de ses séances de réflexion intense, assez furtivement d'ailleurs, mais il l'avait bien vite rangé au placard avec une grosse étiquette "Mauvaise idée" collée dessus. Si déjà, il avait déclenché une guerre civile dans sa famille adoptive pour être sorti une nuit sans lune, il n'osait imaginer la bataille qui l'attendait s'il s'aventurait dans le domaine des Cauchemars. Et il n'était pas sûr d'y être accueilli à bras ouverts. Plutôt à coups de faux.

« Très mauvaise idée.

— Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à rester dans l'ignorance, tout comme ta petite bande de rigolos ces dernières décennies. »

Une bouffée d'indignation saisit Jack qui devint immédiatement pivoine. Il fustigea son interlocutrice dès qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle coupé.

« Tu as un sérieux manque de respect ! s'indigna-t-il. Les Gardiens protègent les enfants depuis des millénaires, mais également le monde des menaces telles que Pitch ! Tu ne peux pas nous dénigrer de la sorte !

— Vous avez beau être les Gardiens, vous n'en restez pas moins les plus ignorants d'entre nous tous. »

Il y eut un silence glacial. Mais pas aussi glacial que le regard que capta O'Lantern. C'était rare de voir le jeune homme dans cet état.

« Tu mens, ça ne peut-être que ça. Ça t'amuse de me faire tourner en bourrique, c'est cela ? Te moquer de nous et de le défendre alors qu'il n'a fait que nuire au monde ! Que penseraient les autres esprits de tout cela, hein !

— Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que la majorité d'entre eux ont plus de respect pour Pitch que pour vous cinq réunis, Jack. »

Nouveau silence, nouvelle œillade assassine. C'est qu'il savait s'y prendre, le petit jeune ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à poser ses questions, car la dernière parole de la jeune femme avait encore plus attisé sa curiosité et sa patience atteignait ses limites. Mais ce n'était pas au goût de O'Lantern, qui laissa échapper un long soupir et qui se mit soudain debout.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais Halloween, c'est demain, et j'ai un peu de boulot. »

Elle s'étira précautionneusement et avança un pied dans le vide. L'esprit d'Halloween se laissa tomber dans le vide, sans que son interlocuteur ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, et poussa même l'indécence jusqu'à lui faire un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire.

« Au plaisir, Frost ! »

Jack n'eut pas le temps de se pencher qu'elle avait déjà disparue. Bien entendu, elle qui était spécialiste pour effrayer les gens, elle savait disparaître quand cela lui chantait et être invisible aux yeux de tous. Au grand dam du Gardien qui savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant qu'elle ne souhaite lui parler, apparaître devant ses yeux pour l'embêter ou pour faire un brin de causette, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. A moins qu'il ne la croise par hasard, mais là aussi, il avait plus de chances de sympathiser avec Pitch que de refaire une seule rencontre hasardeuse avec O'Lantern.

Le Gardien soupira. Pas de réponses, mais plus de questions. Il n'était pas plus avancé. Il continua à réfléchir, des heures durant, échafaudant toute sorte d'idées qui expliqueraient la situation, mais elles étaient toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, et aucune d'entre elles n'était plausible. Il allait se rendre malade à se triturer les méninges comme ça. Alors qu'il sentait la migraine poindre et s'amplifier, Jack décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se torturer. D'ailleurs, il commençait à avoir chaud, il se sentait presque fondre malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse que vingt degrés Celsius. Mais pour un esprit de l'Hiver, sous ce soleil de plomb, c'était beaucoup trop.

Jack se mit debout, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la ville avant de s'envoler vers le nord. Il était temps qu'il rentre.

Il revint au Pôle rapidement, soucieux. Car en effet, son trajet avait, encore, été l'occasion de se poser des questions, non pas sur le concert du Croque-Mitaine, mais bel et bien à propos de la confrontation qu'il aurait d'ici une dizaine de minutes, avec les autres Gardiens. Dire qu'il appréhendait cette discussion était un doux euphémisme. Rien que d'y penser, ses doigts se crispaient machinalement sur son bâton et il sentait ses jambes flageoler. Il avait peur, tout simplement. Peur d'avoir commis une bêtise irréparable, d'être rejeté et de finir seul, comme autrefois. Il avait envie de vomir rien que de penser à ça. Si jamais Pitch le voyait, tremblant de peur comme cela... Il ferait certainement un sacré casse-croûte !

Il arriva finalement au Pôle, et repéra une fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur un long couloir. Il s'y engouffra, se posa doucement au sol et observa les alentours. Le couloir était vide, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour un mois d'Octobre. Quand il y était, pas plus tard que ce matin, l'endroit grouillait de Yétis, ensevelis sous une tonne de jouet, et d'elfes qui gambadaient, biscuit en main, tout en faisant tinter le grelot de leur bonnet. Ne pas voir tout ce beau monde intrigua l'adolescent qui se dirigea en trottinant vers la salle principale. Peut-être que Nord avait décidé de faire un discours. Le vieil homme aimait bien motiver ses troupes à renfort de grandes paroles et de petits mots doux, au grand dam de ses employés, qui préféraient grandement faire un petit somme ou s'avancer dans leur travail plutôt que d'écouter.

Il déboucha dans la salle du Globe, et il fut rassuré d'entendre un brouhaha plus bas, celui des Yétis abandonnés à leur dur labeur : construction, tests, peintures, les jouets étaient bichonnés à l'approche de Noël. Mais l'esprit de l'Hiver avait bien d'autres choses en tête, car le plus dur était à faire : s'excuser auprès des autres Gardiens pour son attitude irresponsable. Il avait répété durant son trajet de retour les mots qu'il allait dire, les phrases qu'il allait prononcer, tout était bien en ordre dans sa tête. Le plus dur était de le faire, et c'est cette partie qu'il craignait le plus.

Le premier qu'il vit fut Bunny, arrivant d'une entrée opposée. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs assez inquiet et ses bonds étaient rapides. Tellement rapides que Jack le vit à peine venir vers lui. S'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Allait-il partir à sa recherche ? A cette pensée, le cadet se sentit assez mal, et surtout coupable. Une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint, le lapin se redressa sur toute sa hauteur, et Jack ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer. Mais il fut devancé.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

Ce furent les mots magiques. Envolé, le joli petit discours d'excuses que s'était construit l'adolescent, fini le petit air coupable qu'il devait arborer pour tromper son monde, sa fonction lui revint en pleine face avec toutes ses responsabilités. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son bâton, où se répandirent de petits motifs de givre, et il fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il soudain sérieux.

Son aîné secoua la tête.

« On ne sait pas, justement. »

Jack ouvrit et ferma la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il avait voulu répondre, mais il n'avait pas trouvé quoi. Il se sentit soudain ridicule, mais il parvint à reprendre contenance assez vite, alors que son interlocuteur lui jetait un regard interrogatif.

« Comment ça ? réussit finalement à sortir le plus jeune.

— L'Homme de la Lune s'est adressé à Nord. »

L'esprit de l'Hiver se figea, et il sentit les muscles de son dos se tendre involontairement. Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet quand on lui parlait de l'Homme de la Lune, il y avait toujours ce malaise constant qui planait dès que son nom était évoqué. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait que ce brave bonhomme s'était tut pendant plus de trois-cent ans en l'abandonnant à sa solitude, qu'il était resté sourd à ses appels implorants et qu'il avait préféré le regarder se morfondre année après année plutôt que de lui souffler un mot, un seul qui aurait pu lui rendre la vie meilleure. Oh, Jack n'était pas rancunier, ou du moins, il prétendait ne pas l'être, mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à apaiser la colère qui lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'on parlait de l'Homme de la Lune devant lui. Même lorsqu'il avait été nommé Gardien, il ne lui avait pas dit un mot. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'était adressé pour sa nomination, il ne l'avait pas aidé quand, désespéré, il cherchait en vain quoi faire en Antarctique, avant que Pitch ne brise son bâton, il ne lui avait destiné pas un seul félicitation quand il avait prêté serment. A part lui dire son nom, l'Homme de la Lune ne lui avait jamais parlé, et ça, il n'osait l'avouer, mais il l'avait un peu en travers de la gorge. Et il n'était pas sûr que cette rage qu'il nourrissait s'estompe avec le temps. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le respecter et d'écouter les seules paroles qu'il leur adressait, bien qu'elles soient dites aux autres et non à lui.

Le cadet desserra les dents, et leva son regard vers celui de son aîné.

« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda le jeune esprit.

— Il a dit qu'il y avait un problème, répondit le porteur d'Espoir.

— C'est tout ?

— Tu connais l'Homme de la Lune, il est assez avare concernant les détails. »

Jack bougonna un petit "Bien évidemment..." avant qu'ils ne se décident à bouger. Ils revinrent sur les pas du lapin, ce dernier expliquant qu'il était parti chercher le plus jeune et le ramener pour qu'ils parlent des événements récents. Il ne fit pas une seule remarque sur ce qui avait poussé son petit protégé à s'enfuir, celui-ci le remerciant intérieurement. Il supposa que le sujet était clos, ou du moins reporté, et ne préféra pas revenir dessus sans qu'ils aient réglé le problème qui préoccupait l'Homme de la Lune.

Ils débouchèrent dans un petit salon, où les trois autres Gardiens les attendaient, la mine grave. Nord était assis dans un imposant fauteuil, passant sa main dans sa barbe, tandis que Fée était agenouillée près du feu de cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Quant à Sab, il flottait dans un coin, visiblement en transe. L'arrivée des deux derniers mit un terme à leurs réflexions silencieuses et ils se redressèrent de concert pour accueillir leurs camarades.

« Des nouvelles ? demanda Bunny en s'asseyant en face du Père Noël.

— Un élémentaire vient de nous informer qu'une attaque a eu lieu il y a moins d'une heure sur l'un de leurs temples en Amazonie, lui répondit le vieil homme.

— Des blessés ?

— Non, mais le temple est entièrement détruit. Et il semblerait que celui ou celle qui a fait cela l'ait fait par pur plaisir.

— Évidemment ! coupa la Fée des Dents d'une voix aigüe. Quelle autre raison y aurait-il ?

— Une vengeance, peut-être ? émit Nord.

— Mais qui... »

La jeune femme se tut soudain, son regard s'éclairant. Ce fut le cas pour les trois autres, Jack, lui, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Étaient-ils tous en train de penser à _lui_ ?

« Pitch ? », demanda de but en blanc Bunny, non sans ajouter une once de haine dans sa voix.

L'esprit de l'Hiver frissonna. Il repensa à la nuit dernière, où il l'avait écouté jouer du violon, et, cela pouvait peut-être paraître étrange, mais après avoir vécu ça, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le Croque-Mitaine faire une telle chose. Bon, d'accord, il avait menacé des millions d'enfants, presque tué le Marchand de Sable, ruiné la tournée de Fée et le Pâques du lapin et cassé son précieux bâton, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à le voir comme quelques jours auparavant. Fier, manipulateur et maléfique. A croire que la musique l'avait hypnotisé pour qu'il ait une autre image de lui.

« Je ne sais pas… », avoua Nord en soupirant.

Cela arracha un imperceptible soulagement à l'adolescent. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il était soulagé d'entendre que le grabuge ne venait peut-être pas de la part du Roi des Cauchemars, mais il remit ses réflexions à plus tard quand la conversation reprit.

« Dans tous les cas, l'Homme de la Lune pense que c'est grave, continua le Père Noël. S'il est venu nous le dire lui-même, c'est que c'est important.

— On peut pas non plus dire qu'il nous ait bien renseigné sur le sujet, lâcha sans le vouloir Jack.

— Il ne doit pas le savoir lui-même, défendit Fée. Je pense qu'il doit surtout le sentir. »

A ses côtés, le petit bonhomme de sable hocha vivement la tête, approuvant les paroles de sa voisine. Il fit rapidement apparaître quelques symboles que s'empressa de déchiffrer Nord.

« Sab a raison, il faut vite découvrir qui a détruit ce temple. »

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et soupira un grand coup alors que les autres se jetaient quelques regards inquiets. L'esprit de l'Hiver rejoignit le lapin de Pâques et s'assit à ses côtés, sentant que la journée allait être longue.

« J'espère en tout cas que ce ne sera rien de bien méchant », soupira Bunny.

Acquiescement général. Ils avaient déjà donné il y a deux ans, ils n'avaient pas envie que cela recommence.

Au loin, à quelques centaines de mètres du Pôle, se mélangeait au vent un rire moqueur.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une Visite Princière

**Chapitre 2 : Une visite princière**

Dire que le Pôle était en effervescence était un bel euphémisme.

Les Gardiens étaient survoltés. Fée ne donnait plus d'ordres, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, nerveusement sans doute, de faire le tour de la grande salle en voletant en quatrième vitesse et en s'arrêtant rarement, si bien qu'elle donnait le tournis à tout le monde. Bunny, lui, ne volait pas, mais faisait simplement les cent pas accompagnés de quelques pauses où il tapait du pied, visiblement agacé. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas impossible que la Gardienne y soit un peu pour quelque chose. Nord, quand à lui, essayait de s'occuper l'esprit en attendant, et il le faisait d'une manière... peu conventionnelle : il jetait des bûches au feu. Jusque là, tout allait bien, sauf qu'il le faisait toutes les cinq minutes, si bien que l'âtre débordait de bois, et, considérant que la combustion n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, il jetait un petit verre d'alcool à brûler qui, en plus d'être très dangereux à cause du retour de flammes, n'avait qu'un effet minime sur le brasier. Alors il réitérait l'opération jusqu'à qu'une bûche puisse rentrer de nouveau. Si bien que la température commençait sensiblement à grimper, une constatation qui arracha une grimace à Jack, qui observait le manège de ses trois compères assis sur la rambarde qui entourait le globe, aux côtés de Sab. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, somnolait, des petites créatures de sable dorées se chamaillant gentiment autour de lui. L'esprit de l'Hiver les regardait, amusé de leur petit manège. De temps à autre, il tendait le bras pour un effleurer un, qui se tortillait et fuyait aussi sec avant de retourner embêter l'un de ses confrères. Le jeune homme rit avant de reporter le regard sur les autres. Ils attendaient quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui.

L'arrivée de Dame Nature était imminente. L'annonce de sa venue avait été rapportée par un petit élémentaire de feu qui était soudainement sorti de l'âtre en sautillant et qui s'était tranquillement dirigé vers le Père Noël, ses petits pieds dodus laissant sur son passage des empreintes de brûlé. Il avait délivré son message et était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, abîmant encore plus le pauvre parterre. Excepté le fait que Nord devrait changer son beau tapis aux arabesques colorés, la venue de l'un des esprits les plus influents et importants de ce monde eut l'effet d'une petite bombe. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Nature faisait le déplacement jusqu'au Pôle. De mémoire, et d'après le vieil homme, elle n'y était venue qu'une seule et unique fois, juste après sa construction. Une fois encore, cela en disait long sur la situation : pour que cette grande dame vienne jusqu'à eux, la situation devait être grave. Mais, même en sachant cela, elle prenait son temps.

Ça faisait maintenant deux heures que le message avait été transmis. Dame Nature se faisait attendre, et ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ! s'impatienta le Lapin de Pâques. Elle prend son temps !

— L'un de ses temples a été complètement détruit, rappela Fée, un peu de patience ! Et tu connais Nature, elle est toujours très ponctuelle et son retard nous montre à quel point la situation peut-être critique pour elle. »

Bunny se rembrunit et se remit à faire les cent pas, silencieux. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. La patience, à part celle qu'il lui fallait pour peindre ses œufs, n'était pas vraiment l'un de ses points forts.

« Ça fait quand même plus de deux heures ! protesta-t-il une nouvelle fois. On aurait été plus vite si on l'avait rejoint !

— Il aurait fallu sortir le traîneau, objecta Nord, calme. C'est long de le préparer.

— Je t'en prie, Nord, n'essayes pas de prendre sa défense ! On sait très bien que tu aurais sauté dedans et claqué les rênes avant même que tes Yétis aient finis de ferrer tes bêtes ! »

Le Père Noël fit la moue. Le Lapin n'avait pas tort, bien au contraire, tout était bon pour qu'il sorte son traîneau, quelque soit la situation. Bien que le passage par les terriers du Porteur d'Espoir soit plus rapide, le vieil homme préférait grandement les loopings que le toboggan, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

L'esprit de l'Hiver s'amusait de leur petite querelle. Il aimait bien voir les gens se disputer gentiment, ça montrait à quel point ils s'appréciaient. Une bonne amitié n'en était pas une sans de petits désaccords qui pimentaient le quotidien. Il l'avait compris il y avait bien des années en observant les enfants jouer dans la neige, se bagarrant avant de se réconcilier aussi sec. Il les avait envié, un long moment, il avait souhaité avoir un compagnon aussi, afin de tromper la solitude et de connaître ces chamailleries. Mais il avait fallu trois siècles avant qu'il ne trouve une famille et qu'il n'expérimente tout cela. Ca l'avait changé, de parler à de véritables personnes plutôt qu'à lui-même ou à son bâton.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent. Cherchant d'où cela pouvait bien venir, ce sentiment inconnu qui lui soufflait que quelque chose se passait, il regarda aux alentours avant de lever la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Un petit sourire vint progressivement fleurir sur son visage quand il vit de quoi il retournait, et il reporta son attention vers ses camarades tout en serrant son totem qu'il maintenait debout devant lui. En pleine conversation, assez vive d'ailleurs, Bunny et Nord ne semblait pas s'apercevoir des événements, ni même Fée et Sab, qui regardaient eux aussi leurs deux amis se disputer.

« Du calme, lapinou, coupa soudain Jack en appuyant sa joue sur son bâton. Je suis sûr que Dame Nature va arriver très bientôt, d'ici quelques minutes même. »

Le dit-lapinou, après avoir fusillé du regard son protégé qui l'avait coupé en pleine tirade, renifla dédaigneusement et croisa les bras, faisant mine de bouder.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? questionna-t-il d'une voix un peu trop sèche.

— La tempête de neige.

— La... quoi ? »

Le Porteur d'Espoir leva la tête, intrigué, et constata qu'effectivement, l'esprit de l'Hiver ne mentait pas : de sombres nuages avaient obscurcis le ciel, gonflés, et des flocons de neige commençaient déjà à tomber, recouvrant le toit vitré d'une infime couche immaculée. Remarquant enfin le changement brusque de temps, chacun comprit ce que cela voulait signifier. Car il était de notoriété publique que Dame Nature, esprit présent depuis le début des temps au même titre que le Roi des Cauchemars, était la maîtresse absolue des saisons et des éléments, que ses envies reflétaient l'état de la faune et de la flore et que ses sentiments étaient liés à la météo. Voir donc démarrer une tempête de neige était le signe que Nature n'était plus très loin. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Tous s'entre-regardèrent et cherchèrent d'où cela pouvait venir quand quelqu'un fit soudain irruption dans la salle, à pas rapides, suivi de près par deux Yétis qui tentaient vraisemblablement de suivre le rythme.

Jack reconnu immédiatement Dame Nature. Il était d'ailleurs assez difficile de la louper : elle portait son habituelle robe verte, aux manches longues et évasées, en soie et au dos échancré qui laissait entrevoir un dos d'ivoire. Divers branchages s'accrochaient au vêtement, laissant librement pousser des feuilles provenant de tout arbre et des fleurs variées, enjolivant le tout. Une longue chevelure ébène volait derrière elle au rythme de ses pas, et son regard émeraude, au milieu d'un visage aux traits fins et tirés, scrutaient les lieux avec détresse. Sa beauté naturelle était loin d'être un mythe, et malgré ces temps difficiles qui la préoccupait plus que tout, rien n'altérait son charme légendaire. En toutes circonstances, Nature restait belle, et cela déplaisait à très peu de monde.

Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par les cinq Gardiens, qui s'empressèrent d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Gardiens, chantonna-t-elle d'une voix cristalline en guise de salut.

— Dame Nature », répondirent ces derniers en s'inclinant respectueusement.

La jeune femme leur fit un petit mouvement du poignet, leur indiquant qu'il était inutile de s'attarder en salutations et autres signes de respect. Soupirante, elle passa la prochaine minute à refuser les propositions de Nord, qui lui demandait si elle voulait boire ou manger quelque chose. Il fallut un discret coup de pied de Sab pour qu'il arrête ses simagrées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? entama Bunny en se redressant.

— L'un de mes temples a fait l'objet d'une violente attaque il y a quelques heures, dans la jungle profonde d'Amazonie. Il n'en reste rien, juste un ignoble tas de pierre et de cendres. »

Le tremblement perceptible dans sa voix démontrait à quel point cette violence l'avait désolée. Ses yeux brillaient, et nul doute qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes pour paraître forte. Mais on ne pouvait se tromper sur ses sentiments : dehors, la tempête s'était intensifiée, et le vent claquait sur les vitres avec une violence croissante.

« Il y a des blessés ? s'inquiéta Fée.

— Non, les élémentaires présents ont réussi à quitter les lieux avant que tout ne s'effondre.

— Qui a fait ça ? demanda Nord.

— Je l'ignore. Sachez que si l'auteur de cet acte avait été porté à mon attention, je ne serais pas venue ici. »

Dans ses paroles, pourtant prononcées avec douceur, planait une menace démesurée. Jack ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson : Nature, derrière ses manières sereines, était quelqu'un d'effrayante. Le jeune homme avait déjà eu écho de quelques de ses colères, qui avaient provoqué des désordres climatiques et des catastrophes naturelles, telles que des cyclones, des tornades et, plus rarement, des tsunamis. Une année, l'esprit de l'Hiver n'avait rien eu à faire tellement le caprice de la femme avait emprisonné la moitié de la planète dans un froid meurtrier. Un peu plus tôt cette même année, un pétrolier avait fait naufrage, déversant tout son stock de fuel sur la côte sud-est des États-Unis, détruisant une réserve naturelle en Louisiane. Ce fut une terrible catastrophe pour Nature qui resta impuissante face à ce spectacle, et elle ne supporta pas l'indifférence des Hommes face à ce désastre. Aussi avait-elle provoqué un hiver prématuré pour se venger de tant de douleur. Jack n'avait pas bronché et était resté sur la touche, ayant compris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas interférer dans ses petites affaires.

Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas juger une femme sur sa simple apparence.

« Je ne suis pas la seule, se désola Dame Nature, coupant le jeune homme dans ses souvenirs. Les Atlantes ont également essuyés une attaque il y a peu de temps.

— Ces vieux débris ! s'exclama Bunny avant de recevoir un violent coup de coude. Pourquoi on n'a pas été prévenus ?

— L'attaque n'a pas été aussi forte que la dernière, juste un peu de vandalisme. Et vous connaissez les Atlantes, ils ne savent pas demander de l'aide. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Il était de notoriété publique que les habitants de la très célèbre cité perdue, Atlantide, étaient distants et avaient beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec le monde des esprits sans être méfiants vis-à-vis de ces derniers. Certainement était-ce dû au fait que l'esprit des Mers, Poséidon, s'était attaqué à eux il y avait quelques millénaires et les avait englouti sans aucun remord, et tout cela à cause d'un ridicule différend.

« Je ne comprends pas, intervint timidement Fée. Pourquoi faire appel à nous ? Bien d'autres esprits peuvent vous aider, et ce bien efficacement que nous cinq.

— C'est également mon avis, avoua son interlocutrice, en arrachant une petite grimace aux Gardiens. Mais ce n'est pas ce que pense l'Homme de la Lune, étant donné qu'il m'a demandé de venir vous voir.

— Évidemment, grommela tout bas l'esprit de l'Hiver.

— Mais nous sommes les Gardiens de l'Enfance ! protesta le Lapin de Pâques. Quel rapport cette attaque a avec nous ?

— L'Homme de la Lune nous a contacté nous, coupa Nord. Il doit y avoir un rapport avec les enfants. Indirectement du moins. »

Quelques bruits d'approbations s'élevèrent, sans grande conviction. Avec aussi peu d'informations, l'enquête allait être difficile à débuter.

« Tes élémentaires ne savent rien ? interrogea Sab au moyen de divers symboles.

— Ils ont juste un souvenir assez évasif, on va dire, répondit-elle. Ils se souviennent juste d'une odeur de soufre, de l'obscurité, et de la frayeur qu'ils ont ressenti. »

Ce fut le déclic. Peu de personnes dans le monde des esprits étaient associées à l'obscurité et à la frayeur. Ou plutôt, une seule et unique personne correspondait parfaitement au profil.

« De mémoire, la personne qui effraye les gens grâce à l'obscurité, c'est Pitch ! », accusa aussitôt Bunny en se redressant.

En face de lui, Dame Nature fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas penser que le Croque-Mitaine soit responsable de cette attaque et, pour être franc, Jack non plus. Quel aurait été l'intérêt pour lui de détruire un temple de Nature ? Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange.

« Mais il est enfermé ! objecta le Père Noël. Il a été scellé dans son Royaume il y a deux ans. Il peut envoyer des cauchemars, mais il est coincé.

— Quoi ? Pitch est prisonnier ? », s'étonna le plus jeune.

Quatre regards se tournèrent vers lui, plus ou moins blasés. Deux ans et il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui était réellement arrivé à leur ennemi. Il entendit un soupir à côté de lui, mais il n'arriva pas à savoir de qui il provenait.

« Cette nuit-là, Pitch a été emprisonné dans son Royaume, expliqua patiemment la Fée des Dents. Il ne peut pas en sortir, et n'a qu'un nombre limité de cauchemars qui peuvent aller et venir pour étancher sa soif.

— Je ne savais pas, souffla le jeune homme en ramenant son bâton crochu vers lui. Il a juste de quoi survivre si je comprends bien…

— Peu importe, tonna Bunny. Une vérification s'impose, pour voir s'il ne mijote rien et quelle est son implication dans cette affaire.

— S'il y en a une, rétorqua l'esprit de l'Hiver. Je viens avec toi. »

Le Lapin de Pâques hocha la tête, tandis que les autres s'échangeaient quelques regards. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, décidant de la marche à suivre, avant de se séparer. Nord et Fée partirent en direction de la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver s'il y avait eu des précédents, Sab s'en alla faire sa tournée, la nuit étant tombée sur une bonne partie du globe, tandis que Jack et Bunny s'éloignaient, le premier en volant, l'autre en commençant à appeler un de ses terriers.

« Frost. »

L'interpellé se figea et se retourna vers Dame Nature, qui l'observait d'un air curieux. Surpris que la femme veuille lui parler, l'adolescent fit marche arrière et se posa doucement devant elle, de peur de la briser tant elle paraissait fragile. Il se redressa et la fixa, interrogateur.

« Dame Nature ? demanda-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter. »

Il fut étonné par ses paroles. Rapidement, il fouilla dans sa mémoire afin de savoir quel évènement particulier et récent méritait des félicitations, mais il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Me féliciter ? Pour quelle occasion ?

— Pour ta nomination en tant que Gardien, répondit-elle un brin amusée.

— Oh. »

Il fit une courte pause. Il se sentit d'ailleurs très bête de ne pas y avoir pensé. Devant lui, la femme esquissa un léger sourire.

« Vous êtes l'une des rares à m'adresser des félicitations, avoua Jack.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Nature.

— Oui. Il y a eu le Vent, qui me l'a murmuré à l'oreille en me transportant, Automne aussi, brièvement. Et... vous.

— Je suppose aussi que tu as eu ton lot avec les Gardiens et l'Homme de la Lune. »

Grimace. Encore l'Homme de la Lune, il revenait souvent dans la conversation aujourd'hui. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait à tout prix éviter le sujet, l'esprit de l'Hiver était amené à beaucoup en parler. Cela lui déplaisait assez. Mais il fallait quand même dire ce qui était.

« A vrai dire, l'Homme de la Lune ne m'a jamais parlé, à part pour me dire mon nom. »

Dame Nature pencha la tête.

« Cela te blesse-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

— Je... Oui. »

Jack ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir. Il l'avait fait depuis trop longtemps, et cela lui pesait. Même s'il avait hurlé de nombreuses fois ses pensées la nuit, en regardant la Lune en face, il n'arrivait pas à se confier à ses proches. Peut-être était-ce ici l'occasion de le faire et, qui sait, d'obtenir quelques réponses, même s'il en doutait.

« Ne te tracasses pas pour si peu, rassura son interlocutrice. L'Homme de la Lune ne parle que lorsque c'est nécessaire, et ce n'est pas courant, certes. Mais il saura t'adresser quelques paroles le moment venu.

— Quand ? s'impatienta l'esprit de l'Hiver. Cela fait plus de trois cent ans que j'attends, et j'ai du mal à concevoir un moment aussi idéal que celui où j'ai été nommé Gardien…

— Lui seul le décidera, et c'est toujours quand tu t'y attendras le moins. »

Le jeune homme fit la moue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer la conversation, mais son nom fut sèchement crié : de l'autre côté de la pièce, Bunny l'attendait, patiemment campé à côté d'un terrier. Enfin, patiemment était un bien grand mot : son pied tapant frénétiquement au sol montrait à quel point il avait hâte de finir ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Jack s'excusa auprès de Dame Nature qui hocha la tête, et s'envola, faisant signe à son ami qu'il y allait.

Ils devaient rendre visite à quelqu'un.

 **…[** **]…**

C'était calme. Le soleil automnal éclairait les lieux de ses doux rayons, quelques fois entrecoupés par les rares nuages qui voguaient dans les cieux, paisiblement. L'endroit était silencieux, on pouvait seulement entendre le bruissement des feuilles et une myriade de gazouillements, preuve du règne animal qui régissait les environs. Néanmoins, s'il y avait bien un endroit que les animaux évitaient, là où même les arbres n'osaient bouger et où il régnait un silence pour le moins morbide, c'était bien dans cette fameuse clairière : celle du Croque-Mitaine. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, qu'une illusion, mais une fois à l'intérieur de cet espace si particulier, les couleurs semblaient avoir perdues de leur éclat. Tout était terne, silencieux, comme figé, semblable à une vieille peinture à l'huile doté d'un incroyable réalisme. Si cela avait, certes, un certain charme, ça n'en restait pas moins dérangeant.

Bunny arriva bien avant Jack. Il était vrai que les terriers, qui traversaient la Terre, étaient bien plus rapides que de parcourir la moitié du globe à vol d'oiseau. L'esprit de l'Hiver aurait pu arriver plus vite, mais il se sentait vite oppressé dans les terriers, et moins il les empruntait, mieux il se portait. Lui qui adorait voleter partout et être entraîné par le Vent aux quatre coins du monde, se déplacer dans les tunnels du Lapin de Pâques développait en lui une certaine claustrophobie. C'était d'ailleurs là une de ses plus grandes peurs : rester enfermé dans un endroit particulier. Au fond d'une crevasse en Antarctique par exemple. Le jeune homme frissonna à ce mauvais souvenir. Mieux valait ne pas ressasser ça.

Les deux Gardiens se rejoignirent à la lisière de l'endroit et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la clairière, l'objet de toute leur attention.

« Nous y voilà », souffla Bunny en examinant l'entrée.

Elle était telle que se souvenait Jack : un énorme trou béant s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la Terre, où gisaient tout autour les débris d'un ancien lit en bois, couverts de mouse verdâtre. C'était d'ailleurs assez drôle que ce fût un lit qui soit placé à cet endroit, étant donné que c'était le symbole même du Croque-Mitaine. Dont la légende racontait qu'il se cachait en dessous pour effrayer les plus jeunes.

« Personne n'est jamais tombé dans là-dedans ? interrogea l'adolescent avec curiosité.

— Tu ne sens pas ? lui demanda à son tour le Lapin. Pitch a déployé un périmètre de peur. Je pense que personne ne s'est jamais aventuré ici.

— Je vois. »

Ils inspectèrent les environs un petit moment avant de sauter dans le trou, dans l'obscurité. Ils atterrirent en bas, quelques centaines de mètres, en douceur, l'un sur ses deux puissantes pattes, l'autre en flottant. Sur leurs gardes, les deux amis progressèrent dans le couloir qui s'obscurcissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Laissant derrière eux la douce lumière du soleil, ils furent engloutis dans la noirceur du tunnel qui les menait vers un ennemi délaissé.

Pas à pas, les Gardiens traversèrent le couloir, aux aguets, traquant le moindre bruit suspect et le moindre mouvement brusque,

« Tu crois qu'il sait qu'on est ici ? chuchota Jack en plissant les yeux.

— Oh que oui, répondit son aîné, depuis qu'on est entré dans son périmètre. C'est son royaume, rien ne lui échappe. Mais cette grande asperge est pas connue pour son hospitalité, je pense pas qu'il nous proposera de prendre le thé. »

Ils laissèrent échapper un petit rire, qui se répercuta entre les murs. Pour la discrétion, ils repasseraient. Après une longue minute de marche lente, où ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas heurter les stalactites qui descendait un peu trop, ils débouchèrent enfin dans la salle principale du Royaume des Cauchemars.

L'endroit était toujours aussi lugubre : l'absence de lumière ajoutait une certaine angoisse lorsqu'on pénétrait dans cette immense salle aux allures cauchemardesques. Des escaliers sortaient de nulle part, dans tous les sens, barrant la salle, et menaient partout, des cages étaient suspendues au plafond irrégulier, entre les stalactites, se balançant doucement, émettant des petits grincements de temps à autre. Les profondeurs étaient sombres, et aucun des deux arrivants ne pouvait y distinguer quoique ce soit. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils baissèrent leurs gardes : des cauchemars s'y terraient sûrement, attendant la moindre occasion de leur sauter à la gorge. Dans un coin de la pièce, abrité en dessous un énorme escalier en colimaçon, un globe en bronze où brillaient des milliers de lumières trônait, seul. Ce dernier était différent de celui présent au Pôle : plus petit, à peine plus grand que Jack, il était creux, seuls les continents étant représentés. Juste à côté, un siège quelque peu délabré, usé. Le Croque-Mitaine aimait-il observer le monde et ses lumières ? En même temps, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

S'accordant sur le fait que le globe était, en quelque sorte, l'endroit de la rencontre, l'esprit de l'Hiver et le Lapin de Pâques s'y dirigèrent, sautant au-dessus des trous béants, parcourant des escaliers pour y parvenir. Une fois arrivés, il s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance du monument, scrutant les environs avec méfiance, attendant que le maître du domaine veuille bien les honorer de sa présence. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Ils le sentirent plus qu'ils ne le virent ou qu'ils ne l'entendirent : l'angoisse monta d'un seul coup, l'air devint suffoquant. Une force inconnue semblait peser sur leurs cages thoraciques, et leurs cœurs se serrèrent en proie à un mal étrange. Bunny se mit sur ses gardes, boomerangs sortis quand un claquement de langue agacé se fit entendre.

Levant les yeux, ils eurent le temps de voir calmement sortir aux côtés de son globe en bronze la silhouette osseuse de leur ennemi, drapée de noir, les observant à l'aide de deux billes mordorées qui ne reflétaient qu'un évident mépris. Il s'arrêta assez loin de ses deux invités et toisa ces derniers de longues secondes, sans piper mot. Le Porteur d'Espoir, quant à lui, n'avait pas baissé ses deux armes, toujours sur le qui-vive. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son cadet, qui avait baissé sa garde et qui s'appuyait nonchalamment sur son bâton, insouciant.

« Que me vaut la visite de deux Gardiens de l'Enfance ? », demanda finalement Pitch en se redressant quelque peu.

Son ton était calme, mais haineux, sa voix rocailleuse. On pouvait clairement sentir dans ses intonations de la colère, et qui n'était pas seulement due à leur intrusion. Ils n'avaient pas à chercher bien loin pour savoir quelle était la source de sa rancœur.

« Simple visite de routine », répondit le Lapin de Pâques en haussant les épaules.

Sa magnificence leva un sourcil, vraisemblablement agacée.

« Et il vous a fallu deux ans pour venir voir ce que je devenais ? », siffla le Roi des Cauchemars, suivi d'un soupir plutôt contrarié.

En tout cas, c'était sûr, le Croque-Mitaine était loin d'être né de la dernière pluie. Jack voyait bien qu'il se doutait que leur visite cachait autre chose qu'une inspection annuelle pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtise. Et encore, la théorie de l'inspection annuelle ne tenait même pas la route étant donné ils n'étaient pas venus le voir la première année de sa captivité. L'improvisation et le mensonge n'étaient décidemment pas leur fort.

« On va être franc avec toi, Pitch, attaqua directement Bunny. Il s'est passé certaines choses, et on voulait être sûr…

— Et bien entendu, je suis la première personne à qui vous pensez, coupa sèchement son interlocuteur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Bunny. T'es le seul tordu qui est capable de faire ça ! »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une fureur retenue et ses lèvres se pincèrent brusquement.

« Apparemment non. »

Sa voix calme contrastait avec l'expression de son visage, tirée, presque hargneuse. Il n'appréciait probablement pas le fait que deux Gardiens débarquent chez lui à l'improviste et l'accusent de torts qu'il n'avait pas causé. De surplus quand on le dérangeait dans ses moments de tranquillité. Pouvoir lire quelques heures sans interruption, c'était trop demandé ?

Sa réponse négative ne convainquit en rien le Lapin de Pâques qui enchaîna juste après, toujours aussi vif.

« Où étais-tu il y a six heures ? », interrogea Bunny.

Pitch laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Quelle question stupide. »

Il y eut quelques instants de blanc, avant que les deux Gardiens ne s'échangent un regard, un peu bêtes sur le moment. Le Croque-Mitaine étant retenu ici, il n'avait décemment pas pu sortir de cet endroit.

« Tu n'es pas derrière cette attaque ? demanda l'esprit de l'Hiver plus doucement.

— Et comment le pourrais-je ? rétorqua-t-il. Je vous rappelle que je suis emprisonné ici.

— On sait tous que tu es capable d'orchestrer tout ça ! renchérit le Porteur d'Espoir.

— Ça me brise le coeur de telles accusations ! », s'apitoya Pitch en prenant une pose dramatique.

Jack fut surpris d'une telle attitude. Il avait déjà entendu des anecdotes comme quoi le Roi des Cauchemars avait quelquefois tendance à agir comme une véritable drama queen, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer dans ce rôle. C'était chose faite. Encore une de ses facettes qu'il découvrait. Y en avait-il d'autres ? Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais il était curieux de savoir.

Le Lapin de Pâques, quant à lui, n'était pas empreint d'une telle curiosité. Il fut d'ailleurs plutôt agacé du petit manège de son interlocuteur, et il le montra clairement en grognant un coup.

« Soyons sérieux, reprit le Croque-Mitaine en ignorant royalement le grognement. Oui, je suis bien capable d'envoyer mes cauchemars faire du grabuge, mais quel intérêt aurais-je à détruire un temple de Nature ? Surtout que mon armée entière n'égale en rien sa seule fureur. »

Moment de silence. Le temps que ses paroles fassent son petit bonhomme de chemin, de longues secondes s'étaient déjà écoulées.

« Ça ne prouve rien, bougonna Bunny en abaissant ses boomerangs.

— Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda évasivement sa magnificence en adoptant un air détaché.

— On ne sait pas trop, avoua Jack en s'appuyant contre son bâton. Les élémentaires sont trop vagues, ils se souviennent d'une vague de ténèbres, et de la peur.

— Y avait-il une odeur de soufre ? »

Les deux Gardiens froncèrent les sourcils tout en fixant l'homme en noir. Ce dernier les regardait en retour, l'un après l'autre, attendant sa réponse. Mais qui ne dit mot consent, et c'est le silence prononcé des deux intrus qui lui répondit. Pitch soupira bruyamment et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Hadès », soupira-t-il.

Nouveau silence. Plus bas, on entendait des cauchemars crachoter, et racler le sol – ou peut-être était-ce le mur. Les ombres semblaient par ailleurs s'agiter, tournant autour de leur maître qui demeurait pensif, un bras replié sur sa poitrine, l'autre en suspens, la main se frottant le menton. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais il se reprit assez rapidement et s'adressa aux deux compères sur un ton assez sérieux.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider – et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas envie – mais je peux néanmoins vous conseiller de chercher des réponses auprès d'O'Lantern. Elle possède un certain passif avec la souveraine des Enfers et elle saura sûrement de quoi il en retourne. »

Les deux Gardiens gardèrent le silence avant de s'échanger un long regard. C'est sourcils froncés que Bunny se tourna vers le Roi des Cauchemars, se dressant sur toute sa hauteur et brandissant ses boomerangs vers lui.

« Et pourquoi tu nous aiderais ? » interrogea-t-il d'une manière un peu trop brusque.

Pitch sourit, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches qui contrastaient avec son apparence. Cela surpris Jack. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce petit détail chez lui. En même temps, il ne l'avait pas vu des masses, mais c'était un élément à revenir. Fée le savait-elle ? Il y avait sûrement quelque chose à exploiter là-dedans.

« Parce que je n'aime pas Hadès. »

Bunny renifla et baissa ses boomerangs.

« Encore faut-il que tu aies aimé quelqu'un. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le Lapin fit volte-face en adressant un petit signe à l'esprit de l'Hiver. Jetant un dernier regard en arrière, ils quittèrent le domaine pour retourner au Pôle. Pitch, lui, était resté immobile, accusant les paroles de Bunny. Inconsciemment, sa main s'était refermée sur le pendentif qu'il portait dans la poche près de son cœur, ses doigts caressant le métal glacé dans un vain essai de réconfort.

 **…[** **]…**

Jack O'Lantern était introuvable. Jack avait sillonné le globe entier, il n'y avait aucun signe de la jeune femme. Il était tout d'abord retourné à Sydney, où il était certain de trouver l'esprit d'Halloween concocter ses habituelles blagues, mais il n'en fut rien. Il fouilla les principales villes du monde, victimes de ses larcins les précédentes années, mais ce fut le même résultat. Il retourna même à la clairière de Pitch et hurla son nom, des fois qu'elle eut l'idée de rendre visite au Roi des Cauchemars, mais il fit également chou blanc. Elle s'était envolée. Elle avait sûrement dû jeter son dévolu sur une autre ville, au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas surprenant, la jeune femme était quelqu'un d'assez volatile.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la destruction du temple de Nature, et ils n'avaient encore aucune idée du responsable. Seulement la supposition de Pitch, concernant la Souveraine des Enfers, Hadès, mais là encore, cela restait très vague. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que cette piste venait du Croque-Mitaine, donc elle n'était pas considérée comme étant fiable. Mais étant donné que c'était la seule dont ils disposaient, ils ne faisaient pas les difficiles.

Durant les deux jours passés, rien n'était arrivé : pas de nouvelle attaque, pas d'indice sur cette dernière, même pas un seul petit conflit au sein de la communauté des esprits. Comme si le monde s'était mis d'accord pour faire une courte trêve, et ainsi les laisser tranquilles. Parce que les disputes entre esprits et élémentaires, c'était quelque chose de très courant, voir même quotidien : entre les naïades qui se plaignaient des trolls qui polluaient leurs eaux rien qu'en prenant leur bain, les nains dont les mines s'effondraient parce que les élémentaires terrestres plantaient leurs racines trop profondément ou encore les bagarres entre les leprechauns et les fées, les Gardiens n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Pas que ces querelles les concernaient, mais après l'Homme de la Lune, ils constituaient la plus haute autorité qui soit, et les esprits avaient plutôt tendance à se tourner vers eux au lieu de régler leurs problèmes eux-mêmes. Bien que cela agaçât certaines personnes – dont Bunny – aucun Gardien ne rechignait à la tâche et allait aider ceux qui les réclamaient.

Les esprits étaient certes calmes et partageaient avec enthousiasme leur savoir, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu renseigner l'endroit où se terrait O'Lantern. Halloween était prévue pour le lendemain soir, et personne n'avait encore réussi à déterminer dans quelle ville la jeune femme allait s'établir pour faire sa petite affaire.

« Mais enfin, elle n'a pas pu disparaître de la surface du globe ! tonna le Lapin de Pâques en repoussant la multitude de mappemondes étalées devant lui. Elle est bien quelque part !

— Elle est bien cachée en tout cas, soupira Jack. Même le Vent n'a pas pu me renseigner…

— C'est pas possible… Sab, et tes rêves ? »

Le petit bonhomme de sable, flottant à quelques mètres de là, haussa les épaules et fit apparaître quelques symboles qui firent nettement comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Le Porteur d'Espoir soupira et se rassit devant la table où il travaillait depuis déjà des heures.

« Et vous ? demanda l'esprit de l'Hiver en se tournant vers Nord et Fée. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

— Malheureusement non, répondit le Père Noël. Il n'y a eu aucun précédent comme celui-ci, en omettant Pitch et ses coups tordus tous les deux siècles.

— Et concernant Hadès ?

— Rien de bien utile, intervint la Fée des Dents. Elle règne sur les Enfers tout en entretenant des relations conflictuelles avec ses deux frères. Mais elle n'a aucun grief contre Nature, ni même contre les Atlantes, donc il est très peu probable qu'elle soit la personne que l'on cherche.

— Pitch nous aurait donc mal orientés ? en déduisit l'adolescent. Ou même menti ? ajouta-t-il ensuite après un moment d'hésitation.

— Ça m'étonne pas », bougonna Bunny en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur ses mappemondes.

Tous soupirèrent de concert. Peut-être auraient-ils plus de chance en cherchant demain soir, lors d'Halloween. Même si déranger O'Lantern dans son activité préférée s'avérait être une très mauvaise idée, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Attendre trop longtemps était risqué, il pouvait très bien y avoir une autre attaque.

Nature était restée au Pôle, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil en velours de la salle du Globe, près des Gardiens. Nonchalamment, elle observait la vie qui s'écoulait autour d'elle sans piper mot, son seul regard étant juge. Les Yétis, sentant ce dernier sur eux, s'appliquaient deux fois plus qu'à l'accoutumée, Nord en était plus que ravi. Sûrement avait-elle besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Ou simplement espionnait-elle pour savoir qui était responsable de son attaque, pour pouvoir lui rendre la pareille en première. Elle en serait très bien capable.

Calme, la grande dame buvait une infusion aux plantes, à côté du feu. Quelques élémentaires étaient avec elle : les feu follets s'amusaient sur le tapis, au grand dam de leur propriétaire qui n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs pour vérifier les dégâts, un élémentaire d'eau pataugeait dans un verre d'eau, quelques élémentaires terrestres s'enroulaient dans les cheveux de leur maîtresse, posés sur ses épaules et deux élémentaires d'air batifolaient dans les airs. Un tableau attendrissant : certainement restaient-ils pour veiller sur Dame Nature, pour la rassurer également et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Ils étaient tous sereins, et la petite bande allait vraisemblablement rester un petit moment. Mais c'était sans compter ce qui allait se passer.

Nature se tendit d'un coup, se redressant brutalement et renversant sa boisson sur le tapis déjà bien esquinté du Père Noël.

« Ça recommence ! s'écria-t-elle, hystérique. Un de mes temples est attaqué ! »

Sa soudaine détresse contrastait tellement avec son calme naturel qu'il fut difficile aux Gardiens de se persuader qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. Mais ils réagirent au quart de tour et se précipitèrent vers Dame Nature, qui s'était mise debout.

« Où ça ? interrogea brusquement Bunny. Où ça ?!

— Dans la Forêt de Tasmanie, l'île au sud de l'Australie, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Les élémentaires sont paniqués…

— Restez ici, on y va », lui intima Nord.

La femme hocha la tête et se retourna vers le feu, où les élémentaires présents s'empressèrent de se blottir contre elle pour la rassurer. Tandis qu'elle se rasseyait tant bien que mal, les cinq Gardiens se réunirent rapidement entre eux.

« Préparez le traîneau ! hurla le Père Noël à quelques Yétis non loin de là.

— Non Nord, pas le temps pour le traîneau, coupa le Lapin de Pâques. Aux terriers, camarades ! »

Sans demander l'avis général, il tapa trois fois au sol avec l'une de ses pattes. Immédiatement, un trou béant apparut et aspira les cinq amis, ou au moins, trois d'entre eux, Sab et Fée s'engouffrant à leur suite en volant. Jack, aux côtés de Nord, glissait dans le tunnel sombre, retenant sa respiration. Il se laissait balloter, son postérieur et son dos malmenés, n'osant pas voler, car il savait pertinemment que, tôt ou tard, il se prendrait une paroi en pleine face. Alors il préférait laisser les choses se faire. Il jeta un œil à Bunny, qui galopait devant lui avec aisance, au Marchand de Sable et à la Fée des Dents qui voletaient derrière sans problème, et au Père Noël, qui avait un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Il y en a qui s'amusaient, au moins. L'adolescent déglutit et attendit qu'ils arrivent, pour enfin prendre un grand bol d'air frais. Il se sentait tellement oppressé dans ces tunnels, si bien que les souvenirs liés à l'Antarctique lui revinrent en mémoire. Jack inspira un grand coup. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Au bout de longues minutes, le tunnel prit fin et c'est sous une chaleur torride et un soleil de plomb qu'ils atterrirent tête la première dans la forêt de Tasmanie. Des arbres volumineux et bien verts les entouraient, avec des dizaines de parterres de fleurs d'espèces différentes. Ils pouvaient entendre de nombreux insectes tourner au-dessus d'eau, et pas des moindres : ces moustiques étaient énormes. Mais là n'était pas la principale préoccupation des Gardiens qui reprirent très vite leurs esprits.

« Par la Lune, souffla plaintivement Jack Frost en se relevant avec difficulté. Je vais fondre…

— Vite, c'est par là ! » le coupa Bunny en se mettant à courir dans une direction.

Maudissant la chaleur qui régnait – et qui n'était pas là trois jours plus tôt quand il avait croisé O'Lantern à Sydney – l'Esprit de l'Hiver se remit debout et suivi ses comparses qui s'élançaient entre les arbres. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour apercevoir les lignes gracieuses du temple de Nature, mais aussi la fumée noirâtre qui s'y échappait. Des cris paniqués se faisaient entendre, et c'est le cœur serré que les cinq acolytes pressèrent le pas, de peur qu'ils ne manquent l'auteur du crime. Une forte odeur de soufre se fit sentir, ce qui arracha à Jack une grimace tant l'odeur était désagréable. Essoufflés, ils parvinrent près du temple.

Mais à peine avaient-ils posé le pied dans la clairière que l'édifice s'effondra, dans un bruit assourdissant. Un nuage abominable de poussière se souleva, et il fallut attendre qu'il se dissipe pour que les Gardiens puissent observer de leurs propres yeux les dégâts.

« On arrive trop tard. »

Il ne restait que cendres et débris, au milieu d'un chaos inimaginable. Les élémentaires étaient venus se réfugier derrière la petite troupe, cherchant du réconfort, tandis que les autres pleuraient autour de ce qui fut autrefois leur maison, détruite sans remords, les laissant sans abri. De toute évidence, l'attaque était finie, et ils étaient arrivés trop tard pour ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le responsable du massacre.

Le Vent semblait d'ailleurs leur souffler un rire victorieux, qui les firent frissonner de concert. Les prochains jours allaient être mouvementés.


End file.
